Angel of Music
by Sakura12
Summary: Director!Kurt and Famous!Blaine haven't seen each other in five years. Each making their way in the world. What happens when Blaine is cast in Kurt's latest directing project? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Mirror

Angel Of Music

"_And welcome back to Live with Kelly! Today we're talking to Blaine Anderson, the new music sensation! So Blaine, you sure have gotten up there on the chart haven't you?"_ Kelly said, folding her left leg over her right.

_"I can't even believe the response I've been getting. It's almost as if I'm famous now, isn't it?"_ Blaine laughed at his joke; everyone knew that he had been topping the billboard charts for the past month. He was at the top, no looking back.

_"Now we all know the typical thanking your parents and producers, but is there anyone out there you would like to thank?"_ Kelly questioned, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Blaine look at her and smiled, _"Why Kelly, who else is there to thank?"_

_ "Don't be coy with me Blaine; is there a leading actor in your life?"_

Blaine just laughed and shook it off, _"If you're implying if I've had a boyfriend get me this far, then you would be wrong. There is no one currently in my life, perhaps someone in the audience would like to change that?"_

He looked out into the audience and moved his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way, receiving several cat calls from the audience. He looked at Kelly again, _"As long as I can remember, it's always been me and my guitar."_

_ "I hear you'll be in a famous Broadway musical this summer, care to share the name?"_

_ "Well if I told you, I would have to kill you."_

_ "Oh you-."_

* * *

><p>"What a complete ass-shat!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing herself back onto her bed, "Do you believe the nerve of that guy?"<p>

"What were you watching?" Kurt asked, walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth; not aware of what was on the television.

Rachel sat back up and watched Kurt with an amused smile; some tooth paste was on his nose, "Blaine was just on the television if that's what you were wondering."

"Oh," Kurt's smile instantly fell and he walked back into the bathroom.

She followed him inside, not caring about the fact that the bathroom was stilled all steamy from the shower her best friend had just taken. She watched him carefully, "Doesn't it bother you that he never mentions you in interviews?"

Kurt just shrugged before spitting out the water he had been gargling, "I broke up with him Rachel, you think he would be all hunky dory after what I did to him?"

"All you did was break up with him to follow your dreams, and let him follow his. He should be worshiping the ground you walk on at the moment." She leaned up against the damp wall and watched Kurt's stony face, "Doesn't it make you angry?"

He sighed, "I mean, it kind of hurt. But look how far we've both made it; if I hadn't done what I did, we would both have wound up in Ohio."

Rachel nodded and walked back into the living room of their apartment in downtown Manhattan. She picked up a picture of her and Kurt standing next to Barbara Streisand, "You know… I don't think we would have made it this far without help from Barbara, so I don't see why you broke up with Blaine."

"I thought we both decided it was a good thing? The night we met her I had broken up with Blaine, it was supposed to be our anniversary that day. I would have been far too busy to meet up with you at the theatre." Kurt explained.

"Well I suppose-."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my favourite important theatre job."

* * *

><p>Yes it was true; Kurt Hummel was working on the set of 'Phantom of the Opera'. In fact, he was the director of one of the longest running musicals on Broadway, he was quite proud of that fact. He was currently into his seventh month of leading the musical; so far he had worked with the likes of Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Kevin Jonas, and his favourite; Channing Tatum.<p>

His newest lead actor, playing the Phantom, would be staying on the set for 2 months. He hadn't really paid attention to who the up and coming actor was, but from what he had heard, the guy had real potential.

As Kurt walked backstage he caught the familiar smell of fresh paint, meaning the set had just been touched up last night. He savored that smell and began to look around. Some things were moved around, and on the Phantom's door there was a huge star on it.

"What the hell," He growled; nobody was allowed a star on the door because nobody was better than anyone else in the cast, which included the lead actors. He walked to the door and began banging on it angrily, "Excuse me, but this is your director speaking. You need to open this door immediately!"

The door came flying open and he came face to face with a very tall blonde woman. She glared at him angrily, slamming the door closed behind her as she walked into the hallway. She looked at him with venom eyes, "And who do you think you are?"

Kurt stared at her with his mouth wide open. Someone had actually spoken back to him with such defiance since he had started directing this musical, and he wasn't going to stop now. This would be his last run directing it, and he would make it end on his terms, "To you, Mr. Hummel. I am the director of this musical, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to me in that tone of voice."

"The director then; great, I've been meaning to speak to you. I am Alex Newell and I am your newest Phantom's personal assistant. He's given me a long list of thing to speak to you about, such as what he wants during his snack and lunch time. He does not like tap water, and will only drink the sparkling variety, any complaints any of the other actors have about him will be reported to me and I will act about them accordingly. If anything threatens his happiness, it will instantly be terminated. Do I make myself clear Mr. Hummel?" Alex asked him, her voice dripping with a bitter sweet acid.

Kurt's face turned bright red, "Excuse me Miss Newell, but I'm pretty sure I'm the director of this musical, not you or your client. He will eat whatever is on the cast table just like everything else. If he doesn't like tap water, he should bring his own damn water because we will not cater to his needs; there are a million actors out there that are probably far better than he is. If any actor has a problem with your client then I will deal with it, and only me."

"But I-."

"And this star," Kurt began; he ripped it off the door, "I should never see it again. Each actor in my theatre is equal." He opened up the door to the dressing room, but kept looking at Alex. "You will be on the stage in no less than 5 minutes. If I do not see if standing front and center, you will wish you had never stopped onto a Hummel production. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

With those last words of venom he made his way to the stage and into his spot in the audience where he begin his address to the actors before they started rehearsals to get the new Phantom into the flow of things. He would soon learn that if Kurt Hummel didn't get his way, no one would be happy.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for reading this. I read so much Klaine fiction that I figured I would attempt to make my own. I've never seen a famous!Blaine before and director!Kurt, so I figured that this storyline would be quite interesting. Read and Review, tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!<p>

~Ashley


	2. All I Ask Of You

Blaine sat in his chair frozen as he saw the retreating figure leave his dressing room. It couldn't possibly be who he thought it was? After all this time, he would just show up in his life again? He stared back into his mirror and sighed, "Alex, what happened?"

"I was just trying to inform Mr. Hummel on your dietary requirements and he didn't seem to think they were important." Alex mumbled out as she fell back onto the couch in the room.

Blaine swirled around to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"I, umm…"

"I can't believe you did that! You know I don't care about all that stuff!' He grabbed his head in his hands and breathed in and out. "He's going to think I'm a complete ass-shat."

"Ass-shat? What do you mean, why do you even care if he thinks you're an ass-shat?" Alex asked him, looking up.

"Well first off, he's my director; I'd rather be on good terms with him. That's also Kurt Hummel." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, I know his name."

"No Alex, Kurt. Hummel."

Alex opened up her eyes as wide as she could and gaped at her client, "Oh! The Kurt Hummel that broke your heart so many years ago; the one you desperately tried to forget but couldn't; the one that made you extremely lonely for the past five years?"

"Yes Alex, that one."

"Awkward."

* * *

><p>Kurt had his back turned towards the cast as he looked around the audience seating area. In just 3 weeks, they would be open to the public and he had to make sure everything was just right. He turned around as he heard everyone go silent, a pair of shoes echoed on the stage as it approached the edge. Kurt opened his mouth and looked down at the cast list in his hand; trying to search for a name he hadn't seen before, "Well, you must be the new Phantom. Only a minute late, better than Tatum is all I can say."<p>

The rest of the cast laughed as they remembered the scheduling conflicts that Channing always seemed to have when it involved getting to musical practice on time. But who in their right mind would miss being directed by the famous Kurt Hummel.

"Well I would hope so."

The voice made Kurt stop in his tracks; he looked up and stared into the abyss he once knew as the gorgeous eyes of one lovely Warbler. His face must have given him away because Blaine was smiling that puppy smile of his, the one he knew that Kurt was never able to resist. But he was determined to keep everything professional so he went into business or nothing mode, "Mr. Anderson, have you had any prior Broadway experience?"

What a stupid question, of course he had.

"I think you know the question to that Ku-."

"The name is Mr. Hummel to the newbie." Kurt said, looking at his clipboard. He heard the cast snicker and felt his ears turning slightly red. He hadn't meant to embarrass the poor guy, but if Blaine thought he would try to get Kurt to fall for him again, he'd be sadly mistaken.

"We slept in the same bed for a year; I think we're past that." Blaine pointed out.

Everyone gasped and stared at Blaine in shock, no one had spoken to their director like that. Anyone who had tried would instantly get fired. A tall male blond right beside Blaine scoffed at him, "How dare you talk to Kurt that way, you'd better apologize."

Kurt just laughed, "Woah Connor, everything's going to be okay. You know how I deal with disrespect."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Connor smirked at Blaine and stepped back to the side.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked, "Come at me bro."

"Everyone, you can go to Grant in the corner and practice your vocals. New guy, you can start by getting into your work-out clothes and running a few laps around the theatre." Kurt explained, setting his clipboard on the seat behind him.

Blaine just gaped at him, "Are you kidding me, how many laps?"

"Until I'm sure you've learnt your lesson." He then winked at Blaine before heading up onto the stage and into the back.

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to make him continue running?" Connor asked, taking a seat next to Kurt on the stage. The vocals had finished about 15 minutes ago, and Blaine was still going strong.<p>

Kurt frowned, "No one has actually done the laps before, so I assumed 5 minutes. But he looks like he's doing fine to me."

They continued watching Blaine make his way around the theatre for the 20th time before he stopped in front of Kurt and Connor, frowning at their tangled feet, "Am I finished now?"

"Yes," Kurt said; his eyes twinkling in the light, "You can start your first scene with Rosy. She'll lead you through what you need to do."

Blaine nodded before going over to the lovely redhead who was standing off in the corner by herself. Kurt followed him with his eyes before turning back to Connor, "Don't look at me like that."

"So that's Blaine?" Connor asked him.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, that's him."

"I can't believe you gave that up. Maybe I'll have to go after him myself." Connor licked his lips in thought.

"You'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you. He doesn't need anyone else to break his heart."

"Awe, don't worry babe. You know you're the only one for me." Connor said as he kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt laughed it off and jumped onto the ground, "Are you going on a coffee run?"

"Yeah I a-."

"EVERONE! KURT IS GOING ON A COFFEE RUN! GET YOUR ORDER IN!"

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he crossed the street and walked in the back door to the theatre. He groaned in realization that he had gone through the wrong side door and that he wouldn't be able to get through the tiny door in front of him that was currently blocked with props, but he wouldn't be able to get back out the other way.<p>

"Umm hello? Is anyone there?" He called out.

"Kurt?" A voice asked from the other side of the props.

"Oh thank god it's just you Connor, could you grab this tray of drinks so I can get over?" He asked the faceless person he was hoping was Connor.

"Uh yeah, sure." The voice replied and grabbed the tray from Kurt who had held it high above his head.

Kurt managed to find a slight crack between the props and the door and he managed to squirm his way through it, slipping on a cord onto the ground and falling face first into the hard stone floor, _"Fuck!"_

"Language Mr. Hummel." The voice tutted, he looked up to see Blaine Anderson holding the three trays of drinks he had paid for and brought back.

"Oh shut up; or I'll make you do laps again." Kurt hissed as he stood up and grabbed the coffee from an amused Blaine.

"Oh I don't mind, it'll give you a chance to appreciate the body you gave up." Blaine said, looking the other direction.

Kurt's face flushed as he walked back onto the stage, setting the trays on the piano. Everyone ran over and grabbed their respective drinks before going back to what they were doing. There were still two drinks left, "Who's the extra for?" Blaine asked him.

"It's yours." Kurt said, frowning before grabbing his drink, he took Blaine's out of the tray and then proceeded to throw the trays away.

"You didn't have to get me coffee."

Kurt turned to look at him, "I treat every one of my cast members just like everyone else. You're no exception."

Blaine watched him in awe, "And you still remember my coffee order."

Kurt looked over and scoffed, "Of course I do."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! Everyone did so well today! I'd like everyone to give an extra set of applause for Mr. Anderson over there, whose first practice went quite smoothly." Kurt clapped along with the rest of the cast as Blaine just waved at them all sheepishly.<p>

"Thank you guys so much for welcoming me with open arms, it really means a lot to me." Blaine said; his eyes were tearing up on the sides.

Kurt, who realized when something was getting awkward ushered everyone out of the building, "Mr. Anderson, if you could just stay a few extra minutes; I'd like to have a word with you."

"Uh, sure."

The rest of the cast filed out, laughing and joking around with each other. Trying to decide which club to go to tonight, and what outfit they should wear. Kurt waited until absolutely everyone was gone before he spoke, "What you said earlier today was completely inappropriate."

"Well what you did to my heart five years ago was pretty inappropriate too." Blaine pointed out, leaning against the piano.

"I guess I deserved that didn't I?" Kurt asked; Blaine nodded in response. "I'm just hoping that we could put all of that behind us so that you can have a successful stint in a Kurt Hummel show, and I can have a great last 'Phantom of the Opera' directing spot."

Blaine nodded his head, "I guess that would be good for both of us."

"Thank you."

"So are you going to the club tonight?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

Kurt shuffled back and forth on his feet, "I don't tend to go to the bars with the others really, I tend to go home and wait for Rachel to get home."

"You still live with Rachel?" Blaine chuckled a bit.

"Yes I do, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't laugh. She's doing quite well on Broadway as well." Kurt growled.

Blaine held up his hands in mock defense, "Okay, my guns are down. Just come on Kurt, come to the bar with everyone. If not for me, for everyone in the cast?"

"Well I suppose I could do with a few drinks…"

"Great! I'll meet you at Club Z in a half an hour!"

"But that doesn't give me enough time to get ready!"

"Trust me, you look fabulous." Blaine said, winking before walking away. Kurt had to stop himself from looking at the way Blaine's hips swayed back and forth. It was going to be a long night.


	3. I remember

**First off:** I would just like to thank every single person who reviewed/favourited/alerted/favourite authored me in the last day! I never believe that my story would have such a… overwhelming response (well I suppose I did…). I know some people say they prefer reviews, but each time I get a **'someone has alerted your story'**, I tend to get butterflies in my stomach and I just want to get up and dance! But I don't…

If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask! As most Klaine fans, I do have my own tumblr. In fact, I have two (personal and Journalism use). You can find them at:

http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/ 

http:/blankvoicesofyouth(.)tumblr(.)com/

If you have any questions just feel free to ask me!

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why you're missing out on our night of sappy movies and ice cream to go to the bar?" Rachel questioned; she had gotten home from work earlier than usual and was surprised to see Kurt dressed up rather than in pajamas as usual.<p>

Kurt sighed and put his wallet in his pants pocket, "I decided that I would get to know my cast a bit better."

"Your cast?" Rachel asked, her curiosity was piqued, "Does this have to do with the new Phantom? Is he special?"

"He's something alright."

"What's his name?" Rachel asked, stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. Kurt mumbled something and she looked up at him, "Kurt, who is it?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples a bit; he turned away from her and slipped on his jacket, "His name is Blaine."

He heard Rachel gasp, "Blaine… as in Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"You can't go to the bar tonight!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked her, whipping his body around in rage.

She stood up and walked over him, "What are his motives, you don't believe he just wants to be friends right? What if he wants a relationship again?"

"What if I do too?" He asked, opening up the door to the apartment.

"Kurt, you don't actually believe that do you? You broke his heart; surely he'll want some sort of revenge." She explained, reaching out a hand and laying it on Kurt's shoulder.

"I think I can figure that out myself, thank you Rachel."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the club to find the cast who had went out tonight huddled around a table by the back, laughing giddily and drinking from very tall, colourful glasses. Connor, Rosy, Blaine, Sophia, Nick, and Oliver; well at least it was the people he enjoyed the most out of the cast.<p>

Blaine looked up from his spot and caught Kurt's eye. Something flashed in them before he waved Kurt over with as much force as he could. Kurt walked over swiftly and sat down on a chair across from Connor who just stared at him with an open mouth. Kurt reached a hand up to his hair consciously, "What, do I have a hair out of place?"

Connor just shook his head, still speechless. Rosy decided to speak up, "Well… we've just never really seen you in a non… musical setting Kurt. What brings you here today?"

"I did!" Blaine exclaimed; a smirk was settling on the corners of his mouth. Everyone at the table turned over to him in shock; not only had he come to the bar with everyone, he had convinced the stuck up director to loosen up and join them as well. With a flick of his hand he ordered some drinks, a fruity drink was set up in front of everyone and he raised his glass, "To a great production!"

Everyone lifted up their glasses in response and repeated after them. Kurt watched Blaine from over top of his glass, unsure of what his ulterior motive was in everything. Blaine looked up from his glass and winked over the glass, causing Kurt to spit out his drink in surprise. Sophia jumped away from the mess on the table, "Oh my god! Do you know how much this top even costs!"

"Considering I know how much you get paid, and where you shop… five dollars." Kurt said, laughing at her reaction, "You don't fool me young one."

"What have you created?" Connor whispered towards Blaine, watching his director grab another drink from a passing tray and laughing with the girls at a downtrodden Sophia.

"Welcome to Warblerland." Blaine chuckled before taking a tequila shot, "It's going to be a long ride!"

* * *

><p>"Connor!" Kurt called out from the dance floor, trying to separate himself from a very tall man who was trying to get him to slow dance with him.<p>

Connor laughed, "What do you want Kurt."

"Please dance with me!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing onto his friends wrist and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Awe come on Kurt, you know I don't dance. You've seen me at practice; I'm about as graceful as a baby doe."

Kurt giggled, "But I don't want to dance alone!" He hiccuped a few times as Connor let go of his wrist, "Please Connor, it's just one dance."

"No way, I'm going to head to the bar again." Connor said, walking away.

Kurt began stumbling towards a fast disappearing Connor, "Come baaack!" He found himself barricaded by the hordes of dancers around him, each trying to get as close as they could to each other. He tried to get through, but as luck would have it, he was stuck. "Well this sucks."

He felt the room getting smaller; each person was turning into two or more people; all ganging up on him. He fell to the floor as if to get a grip on something solid and began breathing very slowly, the pulsing of the music pounded in the back of his head. He felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he berated himself for even amusing himself with the idea of Blaine and him getting back with each other. It was like Blaine had dangled himself in front of Kurt, just to be taken away by the next scum-bag that wanted him. He went to lay down on the floor, not even caring about the fact that his newest Marc Jacobs skinny jeans were soaking up all the dust and dirt around him.

"Kurt?"

It must have been an angel to save him. The angel was going to take him away and he wouldn't have to feel anymore. He looked up into the strobe lights and vaguely made out a very built figure, "My angel of music?"

The figure chuckled and put his hand forward to help Kurt get up, "No, it's just Blaine."

"Oh," Kurt grumbled and curled into himself on the floor, "go away."

Blaine laughed and picked Kurt off of the ground and held him in his arms. Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck and breathed in his scent. Blaine started to walk towards the direction of the door, "Come on, you're cut off."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm your boss last time I checked!" Kurt slurred, still not bringing his head up from Blaine shoulders as they continued walking.

"Last time I checked, you also don't like getting raped in a bar." Blaine pointed out. Kurt popped his head up and took one last look around the bar, several men AND women sending glances in his direction, even winking at them.

"That seems like something I wouldn't like."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the street with an almost passed out Kurt before he realized that he didn't know where Kurt lived, and chances were that Rachel lived with him; he didn't want to answer any awkward question. So instead, he took his chances and here he was; Kurt was lying down on his bed spread eagle; snoring. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to his former boyfriend; it had been five long years, and he wanted to be angry; he just couldn't find it in himself to actually hate Kurt who was laying there like a small injured bunny rabbit.<p>

Kurt's phone began to ring in his pocket and he squirmed. Blaine reached forward and tried to get it out but Kurt wouldn't have it and continued moving around restlessly, "Come on Kurt, what if it's your father or something?"

Kurt looked up; his face was covered in a wicked grin, "I guess you'll have to get my phone from my pocket then, won't you?"

Blaine felt a blush cover the back of his neck as Kurt curled himself into a tight ball, his skinny jeans getting tighter as a result, "Kurt, just give me the phone."

"You can pry it from my hard, skinny jeaned pockets." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and watched Blaine approach him before he let out a big yelp and taking off out of the bedroom.

"Kurt!"Blaine exclaimed, running after the very drunk and stumbling man.

They then proceeded to run around the apartment, each time Blaine would go to make a grab Kurt would let out a squeal of pleasure and running in the opposite direction. Kurt raced around the island in the kitchen, hitting his hip into the sharp corner. Blaine grabbed a hold of him, holding Kurt tight into his chest. Kurt felt his breathing begin to falter as he looked into Blaine's eyes currently burning holes into his, "B-blaine."

Kurt felt one of Blaine's hands slowly move down his stomach, he stiffened and held his breath as Blaine's hand moved into his tight pockets, "Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt whispered, moving into Blaine's embrace.

"Your phone is ringing." He took his hand of Kurt's pocket to reveal a sleek iPhone. Blaine let their hug go and Kurt instantly felt himself wanting more of Blaine's touch, "Hello?"

_"Oh my god, who are you and why do you have Kurt's phone?"_

"Rachel?" Blaine asked.

_"How do you know my name?"_

He chuckled, "Who doesn't know your name?"

_"You'd better tell me who you are at once or I'm phoning the police. What have you done with Kurt?"_

Blaine looked over at his side, trying to fend off the taller countertenor, "You don't need to know who I am."

_"W- How dare you! I have Kurt's well being in my mind! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's three in the morning! Kurt has practice in the morning!"_

"I don't think he'll be at practice. I'm sure they can go on without him anyway." Blaine said as Kurt attached himself to Blaine's arm.

_"You sick bastard! What do you plan on doing with him?"_

"As if that's any of your-."

"Blaine! Blaine hold me!" Kurt cried out.

_"Oh my god no!"_

"Well look at the time; you're right, it is pretty late. I should be getting him to bed."

_"Blaine Anderson if you hang up this phone I will-."_

Blaine turned off Kurt's phone and turned back to the man attached to him, "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing into the bedroom.

Blaine followed in after him, having every intention of getting Kurt to go into the guest bedroom instead. To his surprise, Kurt was taking off all his clothes, "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed!" Kurt had stripped down to nothing but his boxer-briefs and crawled underneath the covers, "Are you coming?"

Blaine sighed, "Well I guess I'm going to hell anyway."

He made a move to get under the covers but Kurt just stared at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed?" Blaine stated, watching Kurt carefully.

Kurt just laughed, "Blaine Anderson, if you don't get into your underwear I will seriously consider pushing you off the stage at practice tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a second." Blaine said, stripping down into his own boxers, "Is this better?"

"Much."

Blaine crawled under the covers and was surprised to find that Kurt once again latched himself to Blaine's arm once again. He wrapped himself into Blaine's side, tangling their legs together, their socked feet rubbing against each other. Blaine looked over at Kurt; his face had a look of pure joy on his face as he got in closer, "Can you keep a secret from Blaine for me?"

"I suppose so, yeah." Blaine said, awkwardly lying on the bed.

Kurt opened his eyes slightly, "I never wanted to break up with him."

"Oh really?"

"But you can't tell Blaine I told you."

Blaine looked over at him, "And why can't I tell him?"

"Because if he knows, it will make it harder for me to not love him again."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt said, falling into a sound sleep.

Blaine smiled and decided to give into his urge as he slipped into a sleep, subconsciously letting himself turn into Kurt's embrace and let himself be consumed by what the two once had. Love.

* * *

><p>Alright guys, now I know this chapter didn't have much Phantom of the Opera stuff going on; but I can guarantee that the next one will be filled with lovely tidbits. I've worked it out all in my head how the phantom stuff is going to go, so I'm hoping you all agree with what I'll do with it.<br>Read and Review if that's what you like to do!


	4. Think of Me

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! After three days of not wanting to disappoint anyone I have finally come to a standstill with this chapter! I've been so busy deciding what University to go to, and what scholarships to apply for; that I completely forgot about updating this! So I really hope it's up to par!

Just letting you all know that I will be very busy these next couple of months, but I hope to get a lot of writing done on the bus to Calgary for my Senior Band Trip!

I hereby promise to start replying to reviews, and if you specifically want to ask me something, make sure you imply that I need to reply as sometimes I just think it's a statement.

If you have any questions about my story just send it to my ask box on my tumblr blog.

http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/

or my journalism blog

http:/blankvoicesofyouth(.)tumblr(.)com/

Without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy!

**EDIT**: I AM SO SORRY! I had this done two days ago but I couldn't access Fanfiction... it was truly tragic!

* * *

><p>Kurt turned his head away from the light streaming in through the curtains; he went to put his arm underneath of his head hitting something hard in the process. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into a very hair chest; he sat up as fast as he could and looked down at the sleeping person, "Oh my god, what have I done?"<p>

Laying there on the bed passed out was none other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt looked down to see what he had on and paled at the fact he was wearing nothing but underwear. He quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on the first thing he found on the floor; he didn't remember wearing a rather large plaid shirt to the bar last night, but be damned if he'd still be in the apartment when Blaine woke up.

He raced out of the bedroom towards the foyer to throw on his boots when he began hearing movement from the room he had just run from. He tried to get his boots on, but they were just to time strenuous that he gave up and threw on a pair of sneakers he saw on the ground, completely unaware of the fact that Blaine had shown up, and he was currently leaning on the kitchen counter; he grabbed an apple from his fruit dish and took a bite, "Never pegged you as someone who ran."

Kurt looked up as a blush engrossed his entire face, "Uh- morning."

"Morning to you," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well look at the time, I need to head to the theatre!" Kurt exclaimed throwing open the door.

"Wait a second; I'm in the musical too! Just wait here while I throw on some clothes." Blaine said, running into the room. Kurt felt his face heat up about a hundred more degrees as he noticed that Blaine had been talking to him in his boxers the entire time.

Kurt waited for a couple more minutes until Blaine came out of the room again, clothes in-tact, "You forgot your jacket." He held out Kurt's coat; Kurt watched him warily before grabbing the jacket and throwing it on.

They walked in silence the entire way, occasionally Blaine would point out a bird and saw what kind it was, just to keep the tension away. They arrived in front of the building and Blaine hesitated. Kurt looked at him as he pulled the door open, "Are you coming in or not?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate for the director, who is gay; and his newest cast mate, who is also gay; to walk into the same building together after a night at the bar. Don't you think?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt could feel his face heat up, "I suppose you're right; I'll go in first then."

"Oh no you don't! You expect me to be the one who's late and have to do laps do you?" Blaine asked incredulously, he opened the door and went inside, "Maybe you should get a coffee; you look like crap."

Kurt gaped at him as the doors to the theatre shut behind him swiftly. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to steady himself as he walked to the coffee shop down the street, fully expecting to get a Venti Black Espresso.

Once his coffee habit was finally satisfied he made his way into the theatre, ready to face his extremely judgmental cast. He walked slowly down the steep incline towards the stage, not turning up to look at his cast. The first person to open the mouth was Connor, "You're late."

Kurt whipped his head up but instantly regretted that as his head was submerged into what felt like a bucket of water. Blaine snickered as he said, "Looks like someone has a hangover."

"You would know!" Kurt snapped, setting his coffee down. The entire cast gasped and looked between the two grown men, "What are you looking at? Someone start running lines to make sure Blaine has them down, the rest of you run vocals. You have an hour before we start blocking his scenes and I expect them to be prefect! Do I make myself clear?"

They mumbled back a quiet, "Yes sir," before heading to their respective zones.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the audience as Rosy stood on the stage, performing a rendition of 'Think of Me'; Kurt watched as she fumbled once again over the lyrics. Both were getting equally frustrated as Kurt jumped from his seat and onto the stage, a collective gasp rang through the crowd; Kurt never had a problem with the way she sang before, why would he bring it up now?<p>

"Where's the emotion Rosy? Where's the usual sign of you coming through! You're not just playing a character; you need to put a piece of you into it! You've never been this way; frankly, your tune is giving me a headache." Kurt looked out into the audience, "You need to project your voice, let it ring freely as if you were actually Christine! Imagine that your Raoul was in the audience at the moment, realizing his one true love!"

Rosy scoffed at him, "Please, I've been doing this for how long? I think I can manage to project love."

"Well you aren't doing a good job are you?"

"Fine, just show me if you know how I should be doing it!" Rosy huffed, jumping off the stage and claiming Kurt's chair that was surrounded by the other cast mates.

"Fine, I will then!" Kurt exclaimed and took a deep breath. What came out next was surprising to everyone. They had heard Kurt sing before, but he always used the lower octaves, and only when they needed help finding their pitch.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
>when we say goodbye.<br>Remember me, once in awhile  
>please promise me you'll try.<em>

Blaine sucked in some air as he watched Kurt move gracefully throughout the stage, his voice filling the entire theatre with his unique countertenor voice. He had waited so long to hear that voice again, and he let it fill his lungs.

_On that day, that not so distant day  
>when you are far away and free,<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me.<em>

_And though it's clear,  
>though it was always clear,<br>that this was never meant to be.  
>If you happen to remember,<br>stop and think of me._

_Think of August, when the tears were green,  
>don't think of the way things might have been.<em>

Kurt looked towards his cast with a triumphant smile and let the words pour out of his mouth like a water fall going into a river. He sang with as much emotion as he could and looked down to Blaine.

_Think of me, think of me waking  
>silent and resigned.<br>Imagine me,  
>trying too hard to put you from my mind.<em>

_Think of me, please say you'll think of me  
>whatever else you choose to do-<br>There will never be a day I won't think of you._

He chose not to sing the rest of the song and just chose to smile broadly, "Now Rosy, do you think you can handle that?"

Rosy just scoffed, "I'll be in my dressing room."

Kurt shook his head as he watched her storm off; it wasn't his fault that he was better than her, it just the way things worked out. He turned back to the cast, "Well, what are you looking at? Anderson, I want you to come up here and try a hand at 'The Music of the Night'. Do you think you can handle that?"

Blaine just smirked and began walking to the stage, "Oh trust me," He began, passing by Kurt and whispering in his hear, "I can handle _anything_."

Kurt shivered as he felt goose bumps beginning to appear on the side of his neck, he just groaned a little bit and walked down into the audience again, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the shower in his bathroom and into his living room, flopping onto the couch unclothed. Who would really care, it's not like he had anyone over; nor was anyone even coming over to begin with. He grabbed his cell phone and smiled when he saw the text message. It was from Connor:<p>

**Hey, you really screwed with Kurt's head last night.**

_You're point being?_

**Don't toy with his emotions.**

_Trust me Connor, I want nothing to do with Kurt's emotions._

**Sure doesn't seem like it.**

_What are you getting at?_

**Look, I know he hurt you before. But that doesn't give you any right to show up on his musical set, and make his last run at it pathetic. Do you got that?**

_Try telling that to Kurt, I wasn't the one who tried to profess my love last night._

**I think you need to set him straight Blaine, he thinks you did it.**

_You'll never know._

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself outside of Blaine's apartment. He sighed and tried to remember what number it was, and silently cursed himself for not getting Blaine's number. He needed to return the clothes he took from Blaine, and retrieve his own before returning home to Rachel.<p>

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Connor holding open the apartment building door, standing there in shock, half expecting Kurt to disappear. Kurt just rubbed the back of his neck, "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Connor replied, watching Kurt carefully. The blue eyed man had begun to shuffle back and forth nervously on his feet.

"Oh."

"Why are you here?" Connor asked.

Kurt felt his face heat up considerably, "I need to give Blaine the musical schedule."

"He already has it." Connor said.

"Oh," Kurt said, not daring to look Connor in the face anymore. There was no way he was going to give away his true intentions.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're wearing Blaine's clothes today?" Connor asked, his question was answered when Kurt's head shot straight up as he spewed out words of garbled language, "Chill Kurt, his apartment is on the fourth floor; number 483."

"Thanks," Kurt said as Connor let him inside the building.

"And Kurt?" Connor stated, Kurt turned around to look at Connor; who reached his arm up and caressed Kurt's face, "Don't let him hurt you like you hurt him. Okay?"

"You have nothing to worry about." Kurt said before proceeding up the stairs to Blaine's apartment, completely unaware of the pair of eyes trained on his back before he disappeared.

He continued going up the stairs, going slower as he ascended from level to level. At last he reached the door to Blaine's apartment; he went to knock but hesitated. Hadn't he shown up unannounced? This would be creepy and Blaine would think he was some desperate freak that wanted more than a one night stand, oh god he was going to hurt Blaine again and he just couldn't handle it.

Kurt finally found the courage to knock and waited for the door to open. He was surprised when it opened and all he saw was a slight crack in the door where Blaine's eye was currently residing. He stifled a laugh, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine hissed through the door.

* * *

><p>"I came to get my stuff."<p>

Blaine looked down at his naked form, "Uh, right now isn't a good time."

"Oh please, I'm already here. It's just a quick change and you won't have to see me until practice on Friday." Kurt explained.

"Fine, but give me a second okay?"

"You expect me to wait in the hallway?" Kurt asked in shock, "What if some murderer comes by and it's your entire fault?"

Blaine groaned, "I'm naked."

"Oh."

Blaine then felt a thought coming on to him, "On second thought, come on in and I'll just go get changed while you're here!"

Blaine let the door swing wide open as he strutted back into his apartment towards his bedroom. He knew that Kurt was watching him, and as embarrassed as he was; it was amazing to flaunt to Kurt what he gave up.

"_Oh god,_" He heard Kurt whisper as he disappeared into his room, he couldn't help but smile.


	5. The Phantom of The Opera is Near

Words were flying through Kurt's head at a thousand miles a minute. The first week was almost over and Blaine was surprisingly acing everything. But of course, the role of the Phantom wasn't that hard to remember as compared to Connor who was playing Raoul; but Blaine was playing the Phantom who had a lot of personality to him. Kurt tried to focus as the cast began moving through the first couple of scenes, but all he could think about was the other day at Blaine's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh god…<em>" Kurt said, watching Blaine's retreating back as he stepped into the apartment.

"Kurt, do you remember what you were wearing yesterday?" Blaine called from the bedroom.

Kurt just snorted in response, "As if you don't know which clothes are mine!" He found his shoes by the door and kicked off Blaine's before walking deeper into the apartment.

"I don't wear skinny jeans, but our shirts could almost be identical!"

Kurt laughed and continued walking through the apartment and into the living room, finding a comfy spot on the couch. He looked over at the coffee table and began surveying the pictures. All of them were pictures from their high school days, one of his personal favourites (after winning Nationals in Senior Year) where he and Blaine were holding the trophy together. They looked so happy; who knew that a year later Kurt would break everything holding them together.

He stood up from the couch and made his way to the electric fire place; on it were a few more pictures. Some were from Blaine's childhood, but the one that made him question everything was the one of Blaine and someone he didn't recognize. Of course there were other people in the picture, all of them were holding their U of NY certificates and smiling. But Blaine had his arm wrapped around the other man's waist, and the man (who was actually shorter than Blaine) was staring at Blaine with what could only be described as love in his eyes.

"His name is Mark."

Kurt quickly put the picture back down and swirled around to face Blaine, his face turning a bright pink, "I- uh…"

"Don't worry, it's just a picture." Blaine said, flopping himself down on the couch.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Kurt bluffed, pretending to be extremely interested in a piece of invisible dust that seemed to have plagued the shirt he was wearing.

Blaine laughed, "Whatever you say. If you want to change before you leave; I laid your stuff in the bathroom. Just drop my clothes in the laundry basket when your done."

Kurt nodded and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and carefully took Blaine's clothes off and putting them in the hamper. He went to put his own shirt and pants on until something sparkled in the corner of his eyes. His heart tried to leap out of his chest and he grabbed the item from the shelf he found it on. "_Oh_ _my god,_" Kurt whispered.

In his hand was a promise ring. The very promise ring that Blaine had given to Kurt when they moved to New York together; the very ring that Kurt gave back when he had ended their relationship. It still sparkled in the light of the beauty lights, and felt smooth in his hand. He raised it to his eye level and look at it closely. The door shot open and Blaine walked right on in, "What's taking you so long?"

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm not wearing any clothes!" Kurt exclaimed, quickly turning around from Blaine, holding the ring in his hand, make his fist into a ball.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your body Kurt, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt in a hug, "You're beautiful."

* * *

><p>Kurt twirled the ring in his hand. He hadn't let it out of his grasp for the past week and he was starting to wonder if Blaine even realized it was gone; or if he had deliberately placed it there knowing that Kurt would take it?<p>

As everyone began wrapping up what they were doing he quickly walked back stage to talk to some of the stage crew when he felt someone creep up behind him, "I swear to god Connor, if you even dare to jump on me again I will castrate you without a moment's hesitation."

He heard a soft chuckle and a voice reply, "Good to know. But I was wondering something else if you don't mind."

Kurt whipped himself around and jumped on the person with glee, "Jason!"

"Long time no see." Kurt said, his voice shivering with excitement.

"It really has been, hasn't it?" Jason stated, pulling Kurt into his embrace. Kurt sighed into the embrace; it was like all his current woes meant nothing as he held onto the one thing stable in his life.

He looked up, "Does Rachel know you're here?'

Jason laughed awkwardly, "I was planning on surprising here."

"Hey Kurt I- oh, hi there." Blaine said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he realized he had just walked in on an intimate moment between the two.

Kurt sighed and let go of Jason, "What is it Blaine?"

"Oh, I was just, uh, wondering if you had noticed something on the bathroom counter the other day and if you saw where it went to?" Blaine asked, watching the two very tall boys in front of him.

Kurt instantly went back to twirling the ring that was in his pants pocket, it suddenly felt like lead weighing him down, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Well, okay. Just thought I should ask. Nice meeting you…" Blaine stopped.

"Jason. His name is Jason." Kurt said, "And Jason, has something extremely important to do at _my_ house."

"Oh Kurt, I love it when your assertive." Jason winked at Blaine before a bright red Kurt scurried him away from a speechless Blaine.

Once they were finally outside and heading towards Kurt's apartment, Kurt finally exploded, "What the hell Jason!"

"So that was Blaine huh?" Jason laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt, who was already used to Jason being affectionate and just shrugged him off and continued walking, "He's cute."

"Shut up," Kurt groaned, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"After all this time?" Jason asked, wiggling his eyebrows at a stunned Kurt.

"We are NOT using Harry Potter quotes in this conversation. End of story." Kurt said.

Jason laughed as they approached Kurt's building, "So what are his intentions then?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, turning towards Jason.

"Even better, what are his intentions?

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked open his apartment door and slammed it shut behind him, flinging his bag into wall and stomping throughout it. Who was this Jason, and why did he have the privilege of hugging a completely sober Kurt? What made him so god damn special that he could hold Kurt close to his arms?<p>

He moved into his bedroom and flung himself at his laptop, he needed to talk to someone; anyone, about his current predicament. Somebody that would understand him; someone who would listen to him cry. Mark.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't call me back you complete ass-shat!" Rachel cried out, grabbing Jason and holding him in her arms, not wanting to let go.<p>

"So I take that as a 'oh my gosh I missed you so much'." Jason said in his best Rachel impression, laughing as Kurt hit him upside the back of his head.

"You've been in England for the past year and my only form of contact with you was email! Do you know what that's done to me?" Rachel cried out, "I haven't seen my fiancé in a year, what if you had been cheating on me?"

Kurt gasped, "Jason would never cheat on you Rachel!"

"I know… it's just, I've been so lonely without you Jace." Rachel said, holding on to Jason with all her might.

"I love you Rachel, and this last year has been hell for me. But now I'm back, and I still love you more than ever." Jason said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Good."

"Now moving on from that," Jason let go of Rachel and turned to Kurt, "Who's this Blaine character you seem to be in love with?"

"Jason!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, "You said nothing happened!"

"Nothing did happen Rachel, I promise you that." Kurt explained, sitting himself on a bar stool at the island.

"Then what's up with that ring you've been fiddling with in your pocket?" Jason asked, he slipped his hand in Kurt's pocket and grabbed the ring from Kurt's grasp.

"JASON!" Kurt yelled, jumping up.

"Oh my god Kurt, why do you still have that?" Rachel asked, grabbing the ring from Jason and examining it.

"I just acquired it the other day. I got it from Blaine's bathroom." Kurt muttered.

"His bathroom? Why were you in his bathroom?" Jason asked.

Kurt felt his face flush, "I was wearing his clothes and I needed to change into mine."

"You were wearing his clothes?" Rachel exclaimed, nearly dropping the ring to the ground and watching as Kurt took it from her fingers.

"It's not what you think. I threw on the wrong clothes after getting drunk; apparently I decided I'd be much comfier sleeping in his bed if I wasn't wearing any clothes." Kurt tried to explain.

"You were sleeping in his bed? Oh my god Kurt, you're just throwing yourself around aren't you?" Jason teased.

"I would never. Ever. Throw myself around. My father taught me better than that." Kurt glared at them before walking down the hall towards his room, "Now could you all just piss off?"

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Was it up to par? I had so much trouble writing this chapter, I didn't want to disappoint anyone! I know it's definitely not long enough, I'm so disappointed in myself. This story I beta usually has 16 pages and I only have 5.<p>

Was it good at least? Does it get your mind going? Maybe I need a Beta? Any suggestions? Anyone want to Beta for me? I found that being a Beta makes for a really good pen pal!

If you go back on previous chapter I've posted my tumblr link, so follow that shit up!

~Ashley.


	6. Music of the Night

**I would** just like to start this by telling you how awesome my Beta's are! Emily (justmee7 on Fanfiction(.)net) and Luutsche from Scarves & Coffee. They really gave me awesome input and I can definitely tell you that this chapter would not have happened had they not corrected my typed out word vomit.

**I hope you** all enjoy it; let me remind you that if you review I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter as soon as I start reading it. All my reviews last chapter were anons, and although I do love your enthusiasm… I can't send you a review that way. Sad face.

**If you want** sneak previews occasionally if you are an anon though, just follow my tumblr (warning, I am one of **THOSE** tumblr fans).

_http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/_

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel walked into the theatre, walking past the surprised cast of Phantom of the Opera. She walked up to Connor who looked at her in surprise. She would never normally walk into the theatre without Kurt accompanying her inside, but he was late for once in his life. Connor stood up from his spot and watched her, "Can I help you Rachel?"<p>

"Where is Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked him, looking around.

"What do you want with Anderson?" Connor asked her suspiciously.

Rachel smiled and flipped her hair nonchalantly, "I need to have a little conversation with him."

"Oh god," A voice echoed from behind a prop, Rachel looked over to see Blaine trying to disappear behind backstage.

"Blaine Anderson, you get your stupid singing white butt over here before I hurt you!" Rachel explained, walking towards him with a fiery passion.

Blaine panicked and heading back behind the stage and towards his dressing room with a furious Rachel in tow. He was hoping she would lose sight of him through all the hordes of people, but since lady luck was not on his side these last couple of days, she caught up with him and dragged him inside the room clearly marked 'Blaine'. He turned to look at her when the door was closed and began to say, "Look Rachel, I-."

"No, Blaine. It's my turn to talk and you're going to listen. Do I make myself clear?" Rachel began; Blaine nodded in response and went quiet.

"I don't know why you've suddenly decided to intrude on Kurt's life again, and I definitely don't know what your intentions are… but if you so much as touch a hair on Kurt's head, I will kill you. I know that Kurt is the one that broke your heart, but you wouldn't be crawling back if you didn't think he was worth it."

"Wait Rachel, my intentions are nothing but pure. I didn't even realize that Kurt was directing Phantom, it's just a coincidence. I wouldn't have taken the role if I had known." Blaine looked down at his shoes and shuffled a bit, the awkward silence surrounding him.

Rachel frowned, "Then why are you trying to talk to Kurt when you know that you didn't want him in the first place?"

Blaine groaned, "As if it matters now. He has Jason to think about."

"Wait, what?"

"Jason, the guy that Kurt is clearly dating; you could tell by the way that they hugged that their together," Blaine explained. What Rachel did surprised Blaine; she had actually burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were pouring from her eyes. He frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Are you serious Blaine? You think Jason and Kurt are together? Oh god, it would be much likelier for Connor to be with Kurt than Jason!" Rachel continued laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked her, his curiosity piqued.

"Jeeze Blaine, Jason is my fiancé." Rachel finally explained, watching as Blaine's eyes began to widen, "Is that really such a surprise?"

"It's just, there were so many innuendos." Blaine tried to point out.

"Yeah, Jason is really bad at those. He doesn't realize when to stop." Rachel said. Her face took a more somber tone as she took one of Blaine's hands, "Promise me that you won't let Kurt hurt you, and in return, not hurt him."

Blaine hesitated before pulling his hand away, "I can't promise anything for Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into the theatre, highly aware of how late he was. He threw off his jacket and hurried down the aisles, not paying attention to the girl who passed him on his way out (he would learn later that it was Rachel). He sat down in his spot and began jotting notes on everything that Blaine needed to practice before the opening; worrying about the allotted time, because no matter how good Blaine was at acting, you could never have enough practice.<p>

Kurt felt someone approach him from the side and he dared to look up. Standing before him was a short man; with blond hair and green eyes, and a smile that could make ovaries explode. He stuttered, "C-can I help you?"

The man flashed him a pearly white smile, his lips slightly puffed from the frigid air outside, "I'm looking for Blaine."

Kurt's heart stopped and he suddenly remembered where he had seen this guy before; he was in one of Blaine's photographs, the one who had been staring lovingly at Blaine's face. He swallowed the saliva in throat and grimaced, "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Mark," He replied, flashing Kurt yet another smile.

"I- uh. Blaine is probably in his dressing room," Kurt said, pointing his slender fingers towards the stage, "just behind there."

The guy began walking over, "Thank you."

Kurt watched in awe as Mark disappeared behind the big red curtains; out of his view, and into Blaine's dressing room. He felt his blood boiling and snapped his head back to his notepad, hoping that something would take his attention away from everything that Mark and Blaine were probably doing at this very moment. In one of his actor's dressing rooms. He stood up and yelled, "NO!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at their director oddly. They had been practicing the opening scene and stopped halfway through Connor running through Raoul's lines. Connor, who noted the look in Kurt's eyes, walked over to him and gently pushed his friend into the chair he had hastily stood up from, "Kurt, if you need to talk to me about anything; don't hesitate to do so."

"It's nothing," Kurt began, standing up again, "I just need to go give and Blaine some notes."

"I think it can wait Kurt, he has company right now." Connor said, getting in the way of Kurt's access to the stage.

"Exactly, he's probably fornicating at this very moment! I will not tolerate that in my theatre!" Kurt yelled, storming past Connor and backstage towards Blaine's dressing room. He stopped in his tracks when all he saw was Mark and Blaine standing outside of Blaine's dressing room just talking, but he couldn't stand the way that Mark guy was looking at Blaine.

He hid behind one of the props and watched the two interact with each other; the two were standing very close together, and kept getting closer and closer with each word that Mark would say. Kurt jumped out from his spot and walked by them casually, mentioning something as a side note, "I need you to go get ready for your scenes Blaine; we're doing a run through."

"Ah yeah, okay Kurt." Blaine said, stepping away from Mark and heading towards the stage.

Kurt turned around and looked at Mark who was still standing there, watching Kurt with his smoldering eyes, "Would you like a picture?"

"Excuse me?"

Mark smiled, "If you have a picture of me, I wouldn't have to be around for you to stare at me."

Kurt glared at him and walked over, "How dare you. Get out of my theatre."

"So you're Kurt Hummel then?" Mark asked him, folding his arms together.

"Yes, and you're Mark. I'm glad we've established this." Kurt smirked and copied Mark's arms.

"Blaine emailed me the other day about you, he seemed extremely upset. Naturally, I came to his rescue." Mark said, taking out his phone and showing Kurt the email he had received.

Kurt frowned and read through the message, "So why are you standing here, talking to me now?"

"Well Kurt, I'm going to kindly ask you to stay away from Blaine. Because if you break his heart, I'll break your legs; because he's mine." Mark took one last look at Kurt before leaving the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, may I speak with you?" Kurt asked, walking over to the group of cast mates discussing where they were going to go for tonight's supper.<p>

Blaine looked at him, nodding towards the group of people before heading over to a secluded area in the theatre. He stopped when they got to an appropriate place, "Can I help you?"

"So, Mark hey?" Kurt began.

"What would you like me to tell you Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge on his nose, "Perhaps you could start by explaining to me why you wrote an email to someone I've never met, about me supposedly dating someone I would never date."

Blaine's eye became wide as he tried to find the words to say. All that was coming out was a garbled string of words, none of them actually legible. He finally said, "H-how did you… when did you…?"

"Mark showed me the email." Kurt explained.

"That rat bastard."

"You haven't answered my question, Blaine."

"What if I don't want to?" Blaine suggested playfully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kurt fought the urge to giggle, "Blaine," he warned, "you know for a fact that I would never date anyone like Jason."

"Is it because he's taller than you? I knew you liked them short." Blaine said, carefully avoiding what Kurt was saying.

"Seriously Blaine, be quiet." Kurt snapped, "You still haven't answered my question."

Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his curly locks, "I don't want to have this conversation right now."

He started walking away when Kurt caught his wrist, Blaine turned around and brought Kurt in for a hug, almost eye to eye with the cerulean blue eyed man before him who just watched him; talking to him, "Please, don't."

"Don't what do what Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up slightly into Kurt's eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." Kurt said, trying to pull back a bit; he wasn't aware of the fact that Blaine was slowly getting closer.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say." Blaine smiled.

"Bl-." He was cut off by Blaine's lips on his. One magical explosion of fireworks later, the world went dark in throe of magic.


	7. Overture

_"Wow,"_ Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine who was still holding him close.

Blaine chuckled and finally let go of the young man before him; rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, wow."

Kurt looked towards the ground; he didn't want to look into Blaine's eyes. He didn't know if he could handle Blaine dilated pupils, "Look, Blaine-."

"Kurt, what's happening between us?" Blaine asked; he raised his hand to Kurt's jawbone, bringing their faces closer together. He could feel Kurt's lips ghosting close to his.

Kurt tore away from Blaine's arms and started walking, "I don't know what you mean."

"Kurt! Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He didn't know what to think anymore, this was supposed to be better for the both of them; wasn't it? He flung himself onto the couch and began calling out, "Rachel! Rachel, where are you? I need you right now!"<p>

Jason emerged from the kitchen and looked at Kurt's sprawled out form on the couch, "She went for an audition. Dude, are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at Jason critically, "You'll never believe what just happened to me?"

"Am I supposed to guess, or are you just going to tell me?" Jason asked, making Kurt scoot over on the couch so he could sit down.

"I don't even think I should tell anyone." Kurt muttered into the pair of hands he now had on his face, "You won't judge me for it, will you?"

"When have I ever judged you, Kurt-?" Jason looked over at Kurt, "never mind, let's just not go there. Just tell Uncle Jason what happened."

Kurt sighed and sat up, "Blaine kissed me."

**Beat**.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, turning his body fully towards Kurt, "Did you reciprocate?"

"Uh, yeah I did."

"Rachel is going to kill you." Jason confirmed.

Kurt groaned and went back into his laying position on the couch, "She is going to cut off my dick and serve it to me on a silver platter."

Jason laughed, "That she will."

There was some silence as the two boys just sat there in silence. Kurt was thinking about everything that had happened to lately; the fact that Blaine was suddenly in his life again. Blaine actually wanted to be in his life again for no other reason than wanting to be there, even though he tried to force him out five years ago. He curled in on himself and sighed. Jason cut into the silence with a question that Kurt never thought he would need to answer to anyone, "So, did you enjoy the kiss?

He looked up from his spot and at Jason who was sitting there a little awkwardly, "Yeah," he smiled, "I did."

Jason smiled back at Kurt before standing up and started making his way into the kitchen, "Then I don't think Rachel will have a problem."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yelled out after the pale man who had taken off in the other direction and out of the theatre. He groaned and ran his hand through the mop of curls on his head, the only thing that could soothe him when he was depressed.<p>

He couldn't believe that Mark had shown Kurt that email; Kurt must think he was a complete idiot now.

"God, there was enough sexual tension there to cut a brick shit house."

Blaine looked up to see Connor walking towards him, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Connor snorted and stopped once he was in front of Blaine, "Shut up, Anderson, I saw the kiss; which means I also saw him run away from you. Kurt doesn't want anything to do with you, and from what I've heard between Kurt and Mark; Mark doesn't want Kurt around you either."

"That's retarded." Blaine snapped.

"I think you might need to begin seeing past the good in everyone and realize that not everyone wants the best for you, Blaine." Connor snapped back, "I may not use the same means as Mark, but I don't like you either."

Blaine gaped at Connor who instantly put his smile back on. Connor began saying, "See you at the bar tonight, Blaine. Kurt is going to be there. You can invite Mark if you'd like."

* * *

><p>Kurt invited Rachel and Jason to the bar that night so he wouldn't have to deal with the cast on his own. Particularly bringing Jason as protection from Blaine for the entire night; Rachel was none the wiser and just wanted a night where she could let away all her troubles.<p>

Once they arrived Kurt instantly regretted it. He looked towards the dance for only to see Blaine dancing with that Mark fellow. The email flickered through his mind, remembering what was in it. The thing that stood out to him the most was when Blaine had actually expressed his worries of Jason_ (the thought made Kurt gag; anyone who had contact with Rachel's mouth was instantly crossed off his list... though not with Blaine)._ It made him smile at the fact that Blaine was jealous over something that wouldn't happen in a million years, but he could see why he would think that way.

He waved Jason and Rachel off before heading over to the bar, wanting to avoid the dance floor as much as he could. He ordered himself a rum and coke from the very attractive bartender; downing the drink as fast as he could just so he could feel the slick burn of the alcohol going down his throat. Kurt could get as drunk as he wanted that night; there was no rehearsal in the morning so he didn't have to worry about the massive hangover that would usually accompany his night outs.

"Kurt," a voice yelled over the thumping of the music as he started on his second drink. He turned around and proceeded to spit out his drink as Blaine made his way towards him. He looked around for an exit but couldn't find any, so he just turned around and continued to down his drink.

"I know you saw me." A voice whispered into his ear, he felt the ghost of Blaine's lip on his earlobe and he pulled away.

"Oh my, Blaine!" He exclaimed, sputtering his drink in different directions; pulling away from Blaine and glaring at him.

Blaine just laughed and sat on the stool beside him, "I think we need to talk, Kurt."

"Whatever would we need to talk about?" Kurt asked, not looking in Blaine's direction anymore.

"The ki-."

"Oh hey, it looks like Connor needs to talk to me!" Kurt leaped off his stool and practically ran towards Connor, leaving a surprised Blaine in his wake.

Blaine felt his heart sink when Kurt ran away to be with Connor. At least now he knew who he should really be worried about; just thinking back about how he was jealous of Jason made him scoff at the idea, now watching Jason and Rachel snuggling on one of the bars many couches. He ran a hand through his hair before ordering two drinks from the bar tender.

He slowly made his way over to where Kurt and Connor were shamelessly flirting before his eyes. As he got closer, he plastered on one of his puppy dog smiles and went to offer the drink towards Kurt. Instead, Mark appeared in front of him and grabbed the drink, "Thanks man, I was getting parched."

"Oh, uh yeah," Blaine said; Kurt took one look at Mark before catching Blaine's eye. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to Connor. Blaine cursed under his breath as he felt Mark drag him towards the dance floor.

"Come on, Blaine. I came in to New York just to hang out with you. Is it selfish of me to want your undivided attention?" Mark asked giddily, obviously the alcohol was getting to him.

"Sorry, Mark; my head is just somewhere else." Blaine said, still watching Kurt from across the dance floor.

Mark grabbed Blaine's face and turned it to look at him, "He broke your heart, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And I had to pick up the pieces."

"Yeah, you did."

Mark sighed, "Please don't let him do that to you again. I don't think I could be around to do it all over again."

Blaine finally focused on what Mark was saying to him. He finally _realized_ what Mark was trying to say to him, "Listen, Mark, I-."

He was cut off by Mark trying to make a move on him. Blaine fended off the short man in front of him, holding onto his shoulders to make sure that Mark's lips didn't come near his, "Please, Blaine, just once."

"No."

"Just one kiss, it'll be fine!"

"I said no, Mark."

"Blaine-."

"I believe he said no!" A much higher voice than either of the two said. Mark stopped what he was doing and turned towards a violently shaking Kurt.

"Kurt-."

"I thought I told you to leave Blaine alone!" Mark yelled, charging towards Kurt who just stood his ground as Mark uselessly punched Kurt in the shoulder.

"Hey, you can't just punch him!" Blaine yelled over top of the music; everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"You bastard!" Mark continued to yell as he threw yet another punch towards Kurt who skillfully avoided it.

"Mark, just stop it." Blaine said, reaching out to touch Mark's shoulder. The shorter boy just shrugged Blaine off and continued to advance on Kurt.

Mark stood face to face with Kurt; tears were swelling in his eyes, "You can't just drop Blaine like he's nothing, and then decide you want to be a part of his life again. I was there, Kurt! I saw how broken up he was, and I fixed him! You can't have him, you just can't!"

Kurt looked at Mark with what seemed to be pity over taking his features, "You don't have to worry about that then," Kurt looked over at Blaine sighed, "I-I don't want to be a part of his life after this last show. You can have him."

"Kurt." Blaine began to say, shocked at Kurt's new revelation.

Kurt took one last look at Blaine before heading out of the doors of the club as fast as he could. Blaine turned towards Mark and gave him the dirtiest glare he could muster up, "God, Mark, what is your problem?"

"Blaine, I-."

"I think you've done enough damage," Connor said, "I'm going to go see if I can coax him to come back inside."

* * *

><p>So I don't really know what happened with Luutsche. I sent the chapter for her to edit (the second time as well), but I assume she's quite busy at the moment and hasn't been able to get back to me. But I feel bad after having a week to get this chapter out, so without further adieu, here is it!<p>

I hope you enjoy it! Read it and review if you want a short preview of the next chapter!


	8. Magical Lasso

"Kurt?" Connor asked, approaching his director outside of the bar.

"What do you want, Connor?" Kurt asked him, trying to hail a cab on the extremely busy street corner.

Connor sighed, "Kurt, I think the way you're obsessing over this Anderson guy is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Obsessing? Have you not been watching everything I've been doing? There is absolutely nothing between Blaine and me!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran a hand through his now ruined hair.

"Please don't lie to me, Kurt."

Kurt turned on his heels to look at a slightly flustered Connor, "Why do you even care?"

"Because… I don't want anything to happen between you and Blaine." Connor managed to say through each strangled breath he took.

"Connor, what are you trying to say?" Kurt asked; his eyes betrayed him as he felt them widen.

"I like you Kurt, a lot." Connor shuffled nervously on his feet, not daring to look at Kurt's reaction to his sudden confession. He found himself wishing he could take it back at all costs, or maybe pretend it was a joke and just shrug it off.

But instead he was left paralyzed after Kurt had uttered five years before when they were in this exact same situation as the cab pulled up to the corner, "Let me think about it."

He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched helplessly as Connor ran after the distraught Kurt; he wanted to go as well, but figured that it would just make the entire situation worse than it had originally been.<p>

"Well that was a gong show." Mark said from his sport beside Blaine.

Blaine turned on his heels and stared at Mark in shock, "Mark. You seriously just need to back off."

Mark stared on as his smirk turned into a frown, "I was there, Blaine-."

"Yes, I know that, Mark. And you're still here. You'll always be here. But you won't ever be there." Blaine tried to explain.

"Your metaphors always sucked Blaine. I'm here right now. What has got you so against the idea of us?" Mark asked.

"That's just it, Mark, there isn't an _'us'_. There was never an _'us'_, nor will there ever be an _'us'_." Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine, I-."

"I don't like you Mark; not in that way. I will never like you as more than a friend. Why can't you just accept that?" Blaine exclaimed, beginning to make his way out of the bar.

"Maybe I don't want to accept it Blaine!" Mark yelled out.

"Get over it!"

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside Blaine's apartment; the howling wind hitting him like a brick wall. The realization of everything was coming over him; what was he even doing here? He was just going hurt Blaine like last night.<p>

The door opened and a women in her mid-thirties appeared, she tugged the shawl wrapped around her shoulders closer to her as she stared at him oddly, "I saw you from my window; you look like you could use a friend."

He felt himself smiling slightly as she allowed him inside, "Thank you."

"You looked like you were about to lose a nut out there in the cold. Were you waiting for someone?" She asked him curiously firmly closing the door to the building behind them.

"I'm actually not sure if he's home or not," Kurt admitted.

"Well considering its two in the morning, I wouldn't suppose so."

Kurt looked at her curiously, "How would you know who I'm waiting for"

"I'm the owner this building; I know everything." The lady said, "If you wait outside his door, he's bound to come home at some time."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a slight smile on his face; he began his walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled through the building door an hour later, crawling uselessly up the steps; he was very inebriated after his long night and wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep. His thoughts on what he was going to do before going to sleep were interrupted as he almost fell onto the figure that was situated in front of his door.<p>

"Blaine?" A slightly groggy Kurt asked from the floor, looking up into the hues of hazel-green eyes.

A smile lit Blaine's features; all thoughts of going straight to bed were now gone. He now wanted nothing more than to take Kurt into his room and ravish him. Instead he just said, "Kurt, you should go home."

"I think we need to-."

He was cut off by Blaine picking him up from the ground by his wrists. Blaine opened the door to his apartment and dragged them both inside, "Good, I didn't want you to leave anyway."

"Blaine, I-."

As the door to the apartment closed Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back against the door forcefully, pressing his lips onto Kurt who hesitated for a moment before reciprocating what he had been waiting to do for the past three weeks. He pulled his arms from Blaine's embrace and lifted them to the perfect curls situated on the Broadway star's head, tugging slightly as their breathing became strained.

Kurt gasped in surprise when he felt Blaine's tongue press against his lips, this action allowing Blaine's tongue access. In the heat of the moment he tugged Blaine's curls, switching their positions so that it was now Blaine pressed against the door. Hazel eyes boar into his as Blaine let out a soft moan, arching his hips up slightly to press the bulge in his pants against Kurt's thigh.

That's when Kurt decided that enough was enough, he pushed off Blaine; struggling as Blaine tried to grab hold of his wrists again. This was not how their reconciliation was supposed to be; not with Blaine spending most of the night drinking his problems away!

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt exclaimed, finally freeing himself from Blaine's vice grip on his wrists and untangling their bodies. Blaine groaned in frustration and ran one hand through the curls and Kurt found himself struggling to keep his hands out of the mop of hair on Blaine's head. Blaine moved forward again, trying to recapture Kurt's lips, "B-Blaine!"

The hazel eyed man growled in response, "Come on, Kurt. You know you want to."

"Regardless of what you think I want," Kurt snapped, "this should not be happening?"

"Please Kurt," He begged, trying to throw on his best puppy dog face which was not working for obvious drunk reasons.

Kurt distanced them a bit more, "We know that if this happens," he motioned between the two of them, "that we'll just end up hurting each other again."

"Well maybe that was the plan!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked him; his eyes snapped up and his lips began to settle in a very thin line.

Blaine stared at him. '_Who cares now?_' He thought, he had nothing to lose, "Maybe I want to hurt you, Kurt! Maybe I want to hurt you in the same way you hurt me! I want you to feel that pain!"

"I see," Kurt walked past Blaine towards the door, "see you in practice on Friday then." He left the apartment, leaving a dumbstruck Blaine behind.

Blaine did the only thing he knew how to do, he chased after him.

"Kurt! Please Kurt, just listen to me!" Blaine called out as he followed Kurt down the streets of New York.

Kurt whipped around on the spot; the glare in his eyes sending daggers right through Blaine's heart, "There isn't anything for us to discuss, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt, if you'll just hear me out. I didn't mean those things." Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt sighed, his breathing catching in the cold air, "I could never hate you more than I do at this very moment."

"Kurt…"

"I can't wait until this show is over, then we won't have anything to do with each other ever again." Kurt gave himself one more chance to look at the heartbroken man in front of him before hesitantly walking away from him; from them.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning all he could do was bring his hands to his face. He remembered what happened last night; everything he'd said and done to Kurt and everything he hadn't said or done.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kurt, honey are you okay?" Rachel asked, sitting beside Kurt at the breakfast table.<p>

He looked up from the bowl of fruit he was busy consuming and just shrugged, "Why, should something be wrong?"

"You didn't come home until six this morning. Where were you?" She asked curiously as Kurt tried to avoid her gaze.

"I was just out for a walk. I've been really stressed about my term as the director for Phantom being over that I just need time to… think." Kurt explained as calmly as he could, though he could feel his voice starting to shake.

"Did you go to Blaine's?" Jason asked as he entered the dining room, a plate of toast in his hands.

Kurt quickly looked up, shooting Jason a death glare. Rachel watched Kurt carefully, "You went to Blaine's. How do you even know where he lives?"

"It's fine Rachel, nothing happened." He felt his face light up about 100 degrees as he remembered the events of earlier that morning.

Rachel had to use all the will power she had to not stand up from her chair and throw Kurt to the ground, "Kurt! You've gone so far without him, why can't you just let him go"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

Kurt sighed, "He kissed me, and I liked it, Rachel. I liked it." Rachel and Jason looked at each other, locking eyes. They knew what is was like to be so overwhelmed with so much love that they couldn't fathom it. He turned up to look at them fully, "I told him that I couldn't wait until the musical was over; so we would never have to see each other again."

Rachel reached over and grabbed Kurt's left hand in hers, "But is that what you want, Kurt?"

He looked up at her, "Truthfully. I don't know what I want anymore; I just don't want to hurt Blaine in the process."

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I would just like to thank Luutsche (my wonderful Beta), for all the help she has given me in these last few chapters. Without her guidance, you would all be subjected to a story filled to the rim with semi-colons. I seem to have an addiction for them.<strong>

**I really want to know what you all think of this chapter!**

**On another note, I would just like everyone to know that my updates might be a little more strained apart. It's been quite a stressful week.  
>Going with good news I'll just say that my sister gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on February 29<strong>**th****, her name is Halia Dawn. I really want to meet her; her brother passed away two days before my birthday last year, I thought I had killed him. It was just SIDS.**

**On a sadder note, there is this wonderful girl that went to my school; Karrington was her name. She was diagnosed with brain cancer 3.5 years ago when she was in grade nine. Last Sunday she announced to her friends and family on facebook that she was giving up on her battle and would refuse her chemotherapy treatments. We don't know how long it's going to be, but she is definitely the strongest; most beautiful person I know.**

**If you guys wants a preview of the next chapter, just review and you'll get it as soon as I start on the chapter.  
>If you want to follow me on tumblr just put in (dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com).<strong>

**Love you all~  
>~Ashley<strong>


	9. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

The following week, Blaine and Kurt avoided each other during rehearsal. Blaine, because he didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable; Kurt, because he didn't want to ignite any feelings that he believed he shouldn't be having. These actions were- of course, not going un-noticed by the rest of the cast who had begun to take notice to the way they would interact with each other.

Connor was feeling quite pleased with himself, he was hoping that everything that happened between Mark and Kurt at the last weekend had caused Kurt and Blaine to stop talking to each other. He was still waiting for Kurt to return his feelings, but he was slowly beginning to feel regret. What if this totally changed the relationship between them? Kurt hadn't talked straight to him since that night, and refused to look him in the eyes.

As they watched Rosy and Blaine interact on stage, Connor could feel his heart drop as one of the extra's finished speaking to Kurt and began walking over to him. His pulse quickened as she reached for him, motioning for him to tilt down slightly so she could whisper in his ear. He complied and felt her cool breath tickle his ear, _"Mr. Hummel would like to speak with you after practice today."_

Connor nodded, letting her knew the message got through. She gave him a small smile before walking off to join the other girls bundled in a group, whispering about how dapper Blaine Anderson was; maybe they could even get his autograph?

* * *

><p>Blaine finished putting his costume away and proceeded to begin his exit out of the theatre. It had been a long day; he felt not only physically drained, but emotionally as well. Kurt hadn't addressed him at all throughout the entire run through, and he could feel his patience weaning away slowly.<p>

"_Kurt, you needed to talk to me?_" He heard Connor's voice trail from inside the theatre. Blaine looked around the corner and saw Kurt and Connor standing awfully close to each other.

"_Yes, uh, about the other night,"_ Kurt began, he was fidgeting nervously.

Connors face flushed, _"Uh, just forget about it Kurt. We can pretend like it never happened."_

"_Actually,"_ Kurt began, _"I was wondering if after the last string of performances, we could go out and do something together."_

"_Yeah, of course! That would be awesome!"_ Connor exclaimed, trying hard to keep his cool.

Blaine could feel his heart constricting in his chest. He wished he hadn't just witnessed that; should he just pretend he didn't overhear the conversation and just walk out like nothing had changed- or should he be dramatic and run out of the theatre and never come back. He decided to walk with his head held high towards the doors. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes as he passed the two men, but quickly looked away. He couldn't handle the look that _his_ blue eyed angel was giving him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his legs begin to run. He ran to get out of there; he couldn't stay anymore.

As the suns beams hit him, he felt his heart stop pounding as the blood pushed itself down from his head, allowing his breathing to slow down considerably.

"Fuck!" He cried out, kicking a nearby garbage can to the ground. The anger was slowly taking over and he could feel the tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes. He looked up into the sky, "Shit. Bitch. Whore. Damn it. Fucking mother of hell."

"Blaine?"

He turned around to the soft voice that had whispered out his name.

"Listen Rachel, I did what you said and now he wants nothing to do with me." He couldn't look her in the eyes; he couldn't let her see the pain that was slowly seeping in to his skin.

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Rachel grabbed hold of him and held him close. He just stood there and let her comfort him, let her breath comforting words into his shoulders, "It's going to be okay."

"Rachel, it's over. Once this production is finished, I'll never see him again. I just want to get through this in the least painful way possible." Blaine admitted. He allowed her to continue to cling to him.

Rachel looked up at him fiercely, "Blaine Anderson, do you honestly think that Kurt doesn't want to speak to you again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly thought he broke up with you because he didn't love you anymore?" Blaine nodded his head sheepishly. Those thoughts had crossed his mind before. "Kurt didn't date anyone between then till now-."

"Well, looks like the cycle is broken then." Blaine scoffed.

"You listen to me Anderson! Yes your heart was broken, but get over it! He didn't just break your heart five years ago; he broke his own as well!"

"Rachel, I-."

"Just shut up and let me finish talking! Jesus! Since you've come back ever so gracefully, there isn't one night he doesn't come back from rehearsals and talk about how amazing you did on stage, or how your voice just hit that perfect note. Frankly, it's getting quite annoying. And Jason egging him on doesn't help." Rachel rambled.

"Wait, he's been talking about me?" Blaine asked, his spirits beginning to rise.

"You know what? You and I need to get coffee. Let me just-."

"Rachel." A commanding voice said, coming out of the theatre.

Rachel looked up sheepishly, "Oh, hi Kurt."

"Thanks for picking me up today." Kurt said, eying Blaine wearyingly, "What would I do without you?"

"Ah yes, you're right. I came to pick you up darling. Onward!" Rachel slipped her arm into Kurt's began to walk away. Blaine subtly slipped a piece of paper into her hand as she passed him. She raised free arm in the 'I'll call you' fashion and turned away, jabbering away about the musical to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Finally, after Rachel quit talking about stuff Kurt really couldn't care any less about he was able to talk, "Rachel, I said I would go on a date with Connor."<p>

Rachel stopped in her tracks, the smile on her face diminishing quickly, "Excuse me?"

"I told Connor that one my directing days at Phantom are over, we could go on a coffee date." Kurt explained calmly, not daring to look into his friend's judgmental eyes.

Rachel gaped at him, "But, what about Blaine?"

"What about him Rachel; nothing is happening between us. He hasn't done anything about it. We haven't talked. I think this really is the end, like closure. Telling me I need to move on finally." Kurt slipped his arm back into Rachel's; they began walking again.

"Maybe you need to make the move?"

"Why should I make the move?" Kurt asked her curiously.

"There should be no gender roles in a homosexual relationship Kurt. You broke up with him; he probably doesn't know what he should do." Rachel explained.

"I still don't quite get what you're trying to say, Rachel."

Rachel huffed but kept dragging Kurt along, "I think you need to tell Connor that nothing will happen between you two. Then you need to go up to Blaine and tell him exactly how you feel, because he's hurting right now."

Kurt sighed but nodded his head in agreeance, "What would I do without you?"

"Eat meat?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine, just open the door please!" Mark called from outside Blaine's apartment door. He had been there for the last two hours, but Blaine refused to grant this, once boisterous, man with his presence.<p>

"Go fuck yourself!" Blaine yelled from the other side, a strong of curse words that could be heard from about a mile away. The last person he wanted to see was the face of Mark. This problem he was having was caused by that stupid prick in the first place.

"If you'll just listen to me then maybe I will!" Mark cried, pounding on the door ferociously.

He kept up the incessant knocking until Blaine had finally had enough. He pulled the door open and stood to the side as Mark came stumbling inside as he tried to knock a second time. Blaine looked down and just sighed, "You're supposed to be my friend."

Mark watched hopelessly as Blaine's face began to crumple, his eyes began tearing up. Blaine slid to the floor wordlessly, covering his face with his hands. Mark shut the door behind him and joined Blaine on the floor, wrapping his arms carefully around the short man's waist and pulled him close. He pressed his lips to Blaine's head in an attempt to calm him down, "Let's just pretend none of this happened."

"That's what he said." Blaine whispered.

"What?"

"Kurt wanted to pretend like it never happened. He doesn't want to talk to me ever again, and there's nothing I can do or say to change his mind. It's exactly told me five years ago. I can't go through that again Mark. I just can't." Blaine rambled on, his breathing becoming labored.

"Then maybe you should give someone else a chance Blaine," Mark said lifting Blaine's face to his own, "Take a chance on me."

Mark closed the small gap between their faces, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine didn't respond like he had wanted, but he didn't pull away either. Mark took this as an okay and just continued, his tongue pressed on Blaine's lips, asking for entrance. Blaine gasped at the touch, this action allowed Mark's tongue access, letting it feel around in the wet hotness of Blaine's mouth. Tasting and feeling all that Blaine had to offer.

Blaine was completely caught off guard. On one hand, he was really hurting on the inside and he just wanted someone to hold him close and show him the love he had been craving lately. On the other hand, he was extremely pissed that Mark had crossed the boundaries he had so carefully put up.

A ring started to knell through the silence in the air. Mark pulled away and allowed Blaine to reach for his cell phone on the ground beside them. He held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Hello Blaine, would you like to meet me for coffee in about 10 minutes?"_

Blaine looked over at Mark and bowed his head in shame, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"_Alright, how about that little coffee shop in front of the theatre? They usually have really good coffee."_

Blaine allowed himself a small smile, "Yeah that sounds great."

"_Alright, see you then!"_

Blaine hung up his phone and turned to Mark, "I think you need to leave."

* * *

><p>"Who were you talking to?" Kurt asked, sliding into his seat with his and Rachel's drinks, "And when did you start drinking a medium drip anyway?"<p>

Rachel felt a blush crawl up her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've always liked my coffee strong."

Despite this, Kurt noticed that her drink remained un-touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, here it is. After pushing myself, and being reminded by my awesome Beta Luutsche that I have been writing a story that I finally finished. I love the reviews I've been getting; I can definitely tell you that I adore each one. And if you lived where I do, I would definitely glomp you so freaking hard.<strong>

**So tell me your thoughts? Do you hate me? Do you hate Kurt? Blaine? Mark (who doesn't hate Mark; sad thing is I can't change the way he acts because he acts that way all on his own)?**

**If you review you get a nice teaser for the next chapter!**

**Follow my tumblr (dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com)**

**Love you all!  
>~Ashley<strong>


	10. Point of No Return

Blaine reached the roastery and stepped inside, the scent of coffee beans swallowed him up as he breathed in deeply. The smell reminded him of his many adventures to the Lima Bean with Kurt; if only those memories weren't as vague as they seemed to be in his mind nowadays. So vague and far away.

He caught sight of Rachel, who frantically waved at him from her booth in the corner. She was surprisingly alone. As he walked over, he noticed that she was fidgeting with a cup of coffee in her hand, "Rachel?"

She smiled at him gratefully, "Oh Blaine, I'm so glad you came! I was afraid you were going to show me up!"

"No, you said we needed to talk. Plus, I had to get away from my apartment." Blaine mumbled the part, vaguely remembering the way Mark looked at him when he had left his apartment; he would deal with that situation when he got home.

"Oh, well here's your coffee!" Rachel explained, shoving a warm cup into his hands.

He looked at the drink awkwardly, "Uh, thanks Rachel. But I could've gotten my own drink…"

"No way Blaine, I ask you to come for coffee; the least I could do was buy you coffee." Rachel said, waving her hands at him in dismissal. She took a sip of her coffee just as Blaine was about to sit down "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to sit down so we could talk… was I wrong in doing so?" Blaine asked, returning to his standing position.

Rachel smiled as brightly as she could and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on, they have this really nice patio out back. We'll be able to talk in private back there."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside in a rather comfy lounge chair, curled up in himself and sipping quietly at his coffee. Rachel said she would only be a couple of minutes; she had to grab something from inside.<p>

"See, isn't it so nice?" Rachel asked from behind him.

He started to answer when another, very familiar, voice answered instead, "Yeah… it's kind of cold though, don't you think?"

"Don't be a baby," Rachel teased. Kurt tensed as he felt a pair of eyes settle on the back of his head but he didn't dare turn around.

"Uh, Rach-." Blaine heard the door shut behind him. He tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge.

Kurt sighed and continued sipping on his coffee; he didn't dare look over at Blaine so he let the awkwardness ensue. He just stared straight ahead. Blaine was the first one to break the silence, "Can I- Can I sit down?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, listening to Blaine breathe a sigh of relief as he sat down on the lounge chair opposite of the tall blue-eyed man.

Blaine set his coffee down on the table and just stared at it in silence. There were so many thoughts going through his mind at the moment, so many questions he wanted Kurt to answer. But instead he just continued staring past Kurt, hoping that at any moment Rachel would save him from his awkward silence. Then again, this was probably her reason for wanting to go to coffee with him.

"Your acting is coming along very well, I'm glad you're the last Phantom during my production of the show." Kurt admitted, trying to get the conversation going.

Blaine smiled just a bit, "Well, it helps to have a good director telling me what to do."

Kurt laughed slightly and set his coffee down on the table, "I'm sorry about the other day, I was just extremely upset. That Mark guy really knows how to push my buttons."

"Yeah," Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine's stare became very dark as he avoided Kurt's eyes, "Mark tends to do that to people."

Kurt frowned slightly, "You look a bit down Blaine, is anything wrong?"

"Ah no, I'm fine." He replied; Kurt could tell from the lack of eye contact and smiles that this definitely wasn't the case."

"I've known you for a long time Blaine. I know when you're lying to me." Kurt said, making a motion to grab Blaine's hands.

Blaine hesitated but quickly pulled away; his face screwed up in disgust, "Yeah, well five years of not seeing someone really changes a person."

Kurt sighed and faced Blaine fully now, "You still hate me for it, don't you?"

"I could never hate you, Kurt."

"Blaine-."

"So where are you and Connor going on your date?" Blaine spat out, the venom that was laced within his words verbally slapping Kurt across the face.

"Oh…" Kurt said, realizing that Blaine had obviously heard what went down between the two in the auditorium, "yeah, I don't know about that."

Blaine scoffed, "Yet another heart you're going to break."

Kurt frowned, "Stop it."

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? Letting you know that even though you're an oblivious fuck, you still manage to break everyone's heart." Blaine snapped, instant regret filling his stomach when he realized just how much he was letting Kurt have it.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled out, covering his ears, "Just stop it! I know alright, I'm a horrible person and I don't know what I want."

Blaine's cold exterior instantly melted when he saw how much pain he was putting Kurt through, "Hey look, I'm sorry. I'm- I'm just angry is all."

Kurt sniffed, "You have every right to be. I hurt you Blaine, and I can never take that back."

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, pulling him into a hug, "Its fine Kurt, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I was over that long before we met each other again."

Of course Blaine was lying, and Kurt could see right through him. He always could even after all these years, but he chose to ignore that feeling just so that he could feel the warmth of Blaine's hug. They stayed in a comfortable silence while simultaneously running through a list of long speeches in their heads. Blaine lifted his to speak but Kurt just silenced him, "Blaine I-."

"Maybe you should let me speak first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I think I should talk first." Blaine nodded his head and let Kurt continue, "After all these years, my romance skills have pretty much been flushed down the toilet. But I'd like to give this romance thing a second chance."

"That's good," Blaine said, his face hiding his disappointment very well, "it's about time you jumped back on the band wagon."

"No Blaine, I don't think you understand." Kurt said; he dared to look Blaine in the eyes while he tried to convey as much emotion through them as possible.

"What don't I understand?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt picked up Blaine's hands in his own, turning them both over and pressing a slight kiss into each palm, "I've missed you so much Blaine."

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was like the world had stilled and everything that was important was happening here and now. He looked down at Kurt's hands holding his, tracing a pattern of infinity into his open palm, "Kurt, I-."

"Just- just please think about this. I just can't handle it if you- if you rejected me." Kurt was babbling; his words were now consisting of incoherent strings of 'Oh Gods'. He was basically hyperventilating.

"Hey now, it's okay. Don't worry Kurt, I could never reject you. Just- could you give me time to think?" Blaine asked as he removed his hands from Kurt's firm grasp.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I would like to give a huge thank you to those who reviewed my story the last time. Just remember that the same things apply to each reviewer, you review and you get a preview! <strong>

**I want to give a thank you to the wonderful 'Luutsche', my beta. She is my rock when it comes to this story. I was procrastinating pretty bad, but I knew that if I didn't get another chapter out; I would be screwed.**

**So, quite a few of you said that you really liked Connor, just not with Kurt. I have an idea of who he should end up with, but I just want to know if you guys wants to know (most likely yes from what I've seen). So do you think I should include a small tid bit (or whole chapter, up to you; maybe a separate one shot) of Connor/TBA?**

**http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/**

**Love you all!~  
>Ashley<strong>


	11. Prima Donna

Blaine held a cell phone in his hand, which was currently attached to his face. He was walking towards the theatre for his opening night of Phantom of the Opera. He sighed, "So, you'll be there right?"

"_Of course I will Blaine, what are big brothers for?"_

"You know what I mean Cooper," Blaine scowled, "you've been so busy with your job that I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"_Hey, that wasn't even that long ago!"_

"That was six months ago." Blaine reminded him; their schedules were both so busy that neither of them ever found time to spend with each other even though they lived in the same city.

"_Come on Blaine, this is important to you, so it's important to me."_ He heard some shuffling coming from his brother's side of the phone, he was obviously going through paper work, _"So Blaine, tell me more about this fantastic person you've been seeing."_

"You wouldn't know him…"

* * *

><p>"You're coming to all of the performances?" Kurt asked curiously over his cup of coffee.<p>

"Well not all of them, but tonight for sure. It's the first of your last show, of course I'm going to be there for you!" Rachel exclaimed, her excitement bubbling as she went over each outfit in her closet. She turned to look at him, scrutinizing him carefully, "So, you're still not mad at me?"

"There's no point in staying mad at you. Of course I was pretty pissed off before, but the end result was pretty nice." Kurt explained. He reached forwards to grab the last biscotti as if that meant he was officially ending the conversation.

"You know," Jason began, scratching the current mop of hair on top of his head, "he could also turn you down."

"JASON!"

"I know," Kurt sighed, "and after what I've done to him, I wouldn't blame him. I wasn't exactly the nicest person when I broke it off…"

"_Kurt! I'm so glad you called; I've been meaning to talk to you about what type of corsage we should wear to my prom. I was thinking a nice bright yellow carnage or something." Blaine chattered along, unaware of the silence that his boyfriend was giving him, "Oh and I know it might be a bit too soon to decide this, but do you think I should rent a limo now or closer to the day? I'm really worried they'll all be booked-."_

"_I can't go Blaine." Kurt finally breathed out, his voice wavering over the phone._

"_Oh…" Blaine was starting to go silent "But that's okay, I'm sure I can find someone else to go with me on last notice. Are you at least able to come down for the commencement ceremony?"_

"_No, I can't."_

_Blaine punched the bridge of his nose; it'd be fine, "Well then, I guess I'll just see you during summer break."_

"_No you won't Blaine." Kurt muttered._

_By this time Blaine was getting agitated, all he wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend and the world wouldn't even give him this luxury, "What do you mean, Kurt?"_

_Kurt's breath came out as ragged and scratchy, "I'm not coming home, Blaine."_

"_Well that's fine; I know you're pretty busy up there. But don't worry, we'll figure it all out when I move up there." Blaine scrambled, "In fact, why waste any time down here during the summer? I'll just pack my things and go up there as soon as possible."_

"_I'd rather you didn't…" Kurt said, obviously straining to get the words out, "Come up here to live with me."_

"_What-?"_

"_I've met someone." Kurt explained. He knew it wasn't true; but he just couldn't do this anymore… he would just end up putting a stop to Blaine's budding life if they continued their relationship, and he just couldn't be the road block that everyone in New York seemed to think he was._

"_E-excuse me?" Blaine stammered. He felt like his world was crashing in on him. The waves of perfection that was his life were creating a pool of misery around him, "You're lying; you've got to be lying. Kurt, I-."_

"_It's over Blaine. We can't keep lying to ourselves. This'll never work." Kurt tried to soothe him._

"_I love you Kurt. You can't tell me that these last two years have meant nothing to you. You can't tell me that you don't love me." Blaine stammered, his breathing becoming heavy and labored._

_Kurt tried to sigh but his attempt came out as a more choked sob, "I don't love you. I never will."_

"_Fuck you."_

"I broke up with him over the phone Rachel! I phoned him from a state, miles away from home, and broke his heart. I told him that I didn't love him! There is no way he will even consider forgetting everything I said to him that day!" Kurt exclaimed, "This is the end of the conversation. I refuse to talk about it anymore."

Rachel sat in silence for a moment before smiling wickedly, "You never did stop loving him."

"Boo, you whore."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, so now that this chapter is done I kind of want to say that I'm sorry for the wait. I've been a wee bit busy and sick. But I'm back now. This is a short one, but I really couldn't get to where I needed to be without ending it here so I could do opening night in the next chapter.<strong>

**I want to thank the amazing Luutsche for beta'ing this chapter (and several others if you look back).**

**Read and review because it makes Ashley a happy person.**

_**http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/**_

**That would be my tumblr name up there, so check it out if you want and give me prompts. Gotta love those prompts. Especially once this chapter is finished.**

**~Ashley**


	12. Wandering Child

Kurt walked around backstage in silence. He watched as all the cast ran around frantically, some with purpose, and other aimlessly. That's how he felt at the moment: aimless. Everything was just flying by in a flash, avoiding the backstage crew who were currently setting up the first scene. Rosy, who was playing Christine, was practicing he high notes and watching her expressions in the mirror, warming up her face.

He pulled out his megaphone and clicked it on, "**All right everyone; meet me on stage right away. Traditions must be kept!**"

He stood beside Connor and took his hand; everything had become less awkward between the two when Kurt admitted that he couldn't possibly string him along when he was trying to fix things with his ex-boyfriend. Connor was hurt at the, but he realized that being in a one-sided relationship would just hurt him in the end.

Kurt looked across the circle towards Blaine. He smiled as he watched him interact with his cast mates before he grabbed their hands. He looked back across the circle at Kurt. They shared a small smile. Kurt felt a blush cross his features when he saw something twinkle in Blaine's eyes.

"Uh, Kurt…" Connor nudged his friend in the side, "you going to talk any time soon?"

Kurt caught himself and flashed a smile at the group, "Alright guys, it looks like we've finally made it!" Murmurs of agreement rang throughout the circle, "It has been such a pleasure to work with all of you these past couple of months, but I'm also grateful for each new addition to our cast as well. These next three weeks will be hectic, so let's make the most of it."

Kurt left the circle to let everyone continue conversing and began to make his way through the theatre to the front lobby where the newest pack of musical theatre-goers were waiting to get their seats. He greeted each person with his usual enthusiasm until he was staring into a pair of striking Tyndall blue eyes that were staring right through him; he could feel his heart dropping.

The man smirked at him and began working his way towards the terrified director, stopping directly in front of him he said, "Hello Kurt."

"Cooper." Kurt breathed.

"Fancy seeing you here, I thought you and Blaine had broken up quite a bit ago." Cooper was suspicious, but he kept his smile up.

"I'm the director of the show, your brother just happened to be signed up for the next three weeks." Kurt explained trying to keep what happened between the two the last month as far away from Cooper's watchful eyes as he could.

Cooper raised his eyebrows, "Well good for you then. How is my brother doing?"

Kurt's smile softened as he pictured Blaine getting ready for the performance, "Fantastic, he is such a good addition to this musical. I'm glad that my last three weeks will be working with him."

"What do you want with my brother, Kurt?" Cooper finally asked, folding his arms together across his chest.

Kurt frowned, "I could ask you the same question."

Cooper winced at the comment, "Wow, that's really low coming from someone who breaks up with people over the phone."

"Says the guy who got married in Vegas to a transvestite," Kurt countered. Cooper's laugh came out like a trumpet.

"Touché."

"Why are you here, Cooper?" Kurt asked.

Cooper sighed and ran a quick hand through his hair, "I came to see my brother in his first Broadway production. Why did you break up with my brother?"

Kurt hesitated, "It's complicated," he sighed, "if I had an actual reason that didn't sound so stupid and self-absorbed, I would tell you."

"What are you going to do then?"

"What?"

"How are you going to fix it?"

"I've tried, and honestly, it's his turn now." Kurt explained.

"Are you willing to wait while he makes up his mind?" Cooper asked.

"He waited for me, now it's my turn."

"Just don't break his heart, alright?" Cooper went a bit closer to Kurt and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Kurt nodded and hugged back, "Only if you promise to do the same."

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he ran through his cast mates towards the glasz eyed man who was just turning to face him.<p>

He collided with a very surprised Kurt and smiled happily. Kurt smiled back and sighed in relief, "You did amazing Blaine!"

Blaine was positively beaming, his first time on a big time Broadway stage and he got to share it with the people he had been so close with throughout the years, "I did it, Kurt! I finally feel like I've made it in this world!"

Kurt smiled as Blaine released him from the hug, "You made it in this world way before you stepped foot on that stage."

Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, that really means a lot coming from the amazing Kurt Hummel."

"No problem." Kurt smiled and began looking around, "Speaking of problems, where did your brother go?"

"He had to go when the performance ended. He got called in for an emergency case that had to be dealt with right away." Blaine said. He wasn't going to act happy that he had seen his brother, but he wasn't that disappointed. He had learnt to deal with disappointment once he got to New York; he had gone through so much of it that it just came as second nature to him.

"Are you ready to meet your adoring fans?" Kurt asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they continued walking.

"Adoring fans, what are you talking about?" Blaine stated curiously. Kurt opened the back door and was greeted with harsh winds and about 30 screaming fans waiting for the chance to meet Blaine Anderson.

Connor, who was already outside, turned around and waved them out, "Come on you guys, best get out here before everyone decides they don't want to wait in the cold anymore!"

Blaine smiled and made his way outside, quickly signing as many things as he could and taking pictures with 20 people at a time. Kurt watched silently, leaning against the back door in a calm manner. He was surveying the situation, making sure nothing was getting out of hand.

"So you and Anderson, huh?" A very suave voice said from beside him.

He turned around and stood face to face with a one, Sebastian Smythe. He visibly shuddered. Though he didn't dislike Sebastian anymore, he wasn't particularly fond of being around the boy. He plastered on a smile, "Not for quite awhile. You would know Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed and stared quite loudly at Connor, "Who's the gorgeous blond residing by Blaine?"

"His name is Connor, why?" Kurt asked, staring openly at Sebastian. He was quite suspicious at the smirky meerkats expression. Something about it made his skin crawl, but in a good was he couldn't quite place. Like he was happy that somebody had taken an interest in the otherwise emotionally available Connor. "Do you think he's cute?"

Sebastian looked back towards Kurt, "Oh please, Kurt. If he was just cute, I wouldn't be waiting her after his autograph session to get a personal one of my own."

With one last look at Kurt, Sebastian disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading, you guys are absolutely perfect in every way! I get so happy when I see that I've gotten reviews and story alerts and even just views!<br>I want to thank my Beta, Luutsche, for getting this done so quickly!  
>I wanted a personal birthday present for myself, which was getting this out on my birthday… so here it is!<br>I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did while flailing and reading it. ;D**

**http:/dracoyoulittlepoofer(.)tumblr(.)com/**

**~Ashley**


	13. Masquerade

"Hey there hot stuff," Sebastian said, coming forward after the hordes of fangirls had left, "you looked pretty great out there."

Connor felt his face flush as Sebastian approached him, "Uh, thanks."

"Don't worry; I'm a friend of Kurt and Blaine's. I don't bite, unless you want me too." Sebastian teased his eyebrows waggled lecherously.

"Oh really?" Connor asked, his voice growing with more confidence.

"You know," Sebastian said, slipping under the ropes that held the fans back, "unbeknownst to Kurt, I've been trying to get your name for at least a month now. Connor; it just rolls of the tongue. Or more specifically, my tongue."

Connor laughed, "Your pick up lines are horrid."

"That's not a pick up line; that line was just my day to day speech. Want to hear a real pick up line?" Sebastian asked coyly, getting closer to Connor by the second.

"Tell me about it stud." Sebastian smirked as Connor delivered that line with confidence, staring straight into the pools of green that made up Sebastian's eyes.

"Pick you up at seven on Thursday. And don't say you have musical that day because your show is early that day." Sebastian said as he handed what Connor quickly realized was his own phone at him, "I'll text you later and you better text me your address."

As he began strutting away Connor called out to him, "So that was your great pick up line?"

Sebastian laughed and turned around, "Well I am _picking_ you up at seven aren't I?"

* * *

><p>Once the crowd had dispersed and Blaine finished signing the last of the autographs Kurt approached him, "Well aren't you mister popular?"<p>

Blaine laughed, a smile lighting up his face, "That was just… wow." He looked over to where Sebastian and Connor looked to be having a very in-depth conversation talking in hushed voices. "What is he doing here?"

"Sebastian isn't like that anymore, Blaine. He's definitely… changed." Kurt said, ushering Blaine inside.

"How would you know that?" Blaine asked; his curiosity piqued.

Kurt smiled "You get to know a person when they're your room mate for two years."

"You and Sebastian were room-mates… are you being serious right now?"

"Living in New York isn't cheap Blaine, especially just after getting out of University." Kurt explained as he motioned for him and Blaine to go back inside.

Blaine followed him with a furrowed brow, "You didn't… well… you know-."

"I can't believe you would even begin to think that I would sleep with someone like Sebastian." Kurt growled with disgust, "I don't throw myself at everyone out there you know!"

"Sorry… it's just hard to believe that you weren't attracted to other people." Blaine admitted bashfully.

Kurt's expression softened, "If you want the truth, there was a strong of people once we had split up. I couldn't wrap my mind around not being with one person that I just decided to let everything go. But those one-night stands never worked out. I couldn't see myself with any of those men… and occasional woman."

"A woman!"

"Not important right now."

Blaine sighed, "And why did it never work out with any of them?"

"Because," Kurt began twisting the sleeves of his sweater anxiously with his thumb, "They weren't you."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the performances had started. A week since Blaine and Kurt had another chance to talk. They barely had time to breathe, let alone talk to each other. Blaine was working on another project with his manager, Alex Newell. Because he was working on his project from early morning until late afternoon and then going to the theatre for his evening performance of Phantom he was exhausted.<p>

Kurt was doing some last minute prop and costume checks before heading home for the night. Or was it early morning? It was around midnight and he figured that all the cast had gone home for the night. He had just finished fixing a cuff on Rosy's evening gown and couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and just fall into his bed.

Kurt walked into the seating area and noticed a rather large jacket covering a chair. He figured that someone forgot it when the show let out. He'd just put in the lost and found and never give it another thought.

He went to pick up the jacket and was instead met with a clump of curly black hair in his fist. He jumped back and stared into honey eyes.

"Kurt?"

"What are you still doing here Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat up and began rubbing the back of his neck trying to un-kink his neck from sleeping in such an odd position, "I wanted to walk you home."

Kurt's gaze softened as he sat down beside Blaine, "It's kind of late, but I think I'd like to take you up on that offer now."

"That's great! Except for one thing…" Blaine paused, "My legs are asleep."

Kurt laughed, "Well then I suppose I should be the one walking you home."

He slipped an arm under Blaine's shoulder and helped him stand up. Blaine smiled goofily as he gripped onto Kurt's shoulder and buried his face into Kurt's neck, taking in the smell of coffee, cologne, and glitter.

"Why are you wearing glitter?"

"I had to fix a costume piece," Kurt said as he and Blaine began exiting the theatre.

The walk to Blaine's apartment was quiet; neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by talking to each other. The numbness in Blaine's legs had long subsided since they had left the theatre but he still clung on to Kurt as though, if he let go, he would never be held by Kurt again.

Kurt was well aware of Blaine's reluctance to let go of him but, if he was being truthful to himself, he didn't want to let go either. It had been quite a while since he asked Blaine to rethink about making their relationship work. He never thought he would ever get a second chance at love, but it seemed like karma was doing her job.

As they reached the apartment Blaine fiddled with his keys mumbling, "I was supposed to walk you home."

"Why? So you could figure out where I live?" Kurt teased as Blaine unlocked the apartment complex door.

Blaine's face turned slightly red, the blush covered his face and disappeared under the collar of his UCLA shirt. Kurt had forgotten just how far that blush covered his body now.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Blaine asked, snapping Kurt out of his perverted day dreams.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Isn't it a bit late for coffee?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you to stay over?" Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed and went through the options in his head. On one hand, Blaine might want to have sex with him. On the other hand, he might just want to talk. He didn't know if he could handle either.

"I really don't think I-."

"Come on Kurt, it's really dangerous and I don't feel comfortable with you walking to your place this late." Blaine admitted, "I have a guest room, you can sleep in there. We'll get up early and you can run home and change."

"I suppose…"

"I can even ravage you if that's what makes your boat rock."

Kurt laughed, "I think my boat is fully rocked at the moment. But it would be nice to stay over."

He knew that he didn't live far away from Blaine's place; the area really wasn't that dangerous. But Blaine obviously didn't know that and maybe it would give them an actual chance to talk.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Sure. That sounds lovely." Kurt said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual I would like to give a big thanks to my beta, Luutsche! Her patience with me is overwhelming, especially because I get really bad writers block! I've been brain-blocked to the extremes lately!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it is up to your standards!**

**Read & Review if you so choose! :)  
><strong>


	14. Learn to be lonely

Kurt fiddled with the boxers and wife beater that Blaine had lent him for the night. There was no point in going to sleep in his suit; it'd just be wrinkled come the morning. After he had finished up his routine in the bathroom he quietly slipped into the living room. He took in his surroundings as he proceeded down the hallway towards a room with a light shining from under the door; he assumed this was Blaine's room so he knocked.

The door opened and a slightly disheveled and out of breath Blaine appeared. His face lit up with a smile as he motioned for Kurt to come in.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked; he located a chair by the window and sat in it.

"I was just trying to find some extra blankets and pillows and stuff. I forgot that the guest room never gets used so the blankets probably smell awful. Though I'd be nice and change them for you." Blaine explained as he went through his closet. He reached for the top shelf and pulled down a plush blue blanket, "It's only a queen sized bed, I hope that's okay."

Kurt, who was used to his twin bed at home, laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, that's fine."

He sighed and Blaine turned to face him, frowning slightly, "Anything wrong?"

"Oh- uh- nothing at all, you don't need to worry about it." Kurt said with a smile. He grabbed some of the pillows Blaine had set on the floor for him, "So which way to the guest room?"

* * *

><p>As Kurt lay in bed that night, he couldn't stop his mind from reeling. Why was he at Blaine's house? What was he expecting to happen when he walked inside? Did he think that Blaine would rush into his arms and they would live happily ever after?<p>

He looked at the clock, it was one in the morning and his life couldn't suck anymore. He pushed off the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the noises that filtered through the apartment. He could barely hear the snoring of Blaine in the next room, but his heart still faltered at the familiar noise.

He walked out of the guest room towards Blaine's door. He placed a palm on it and breathed in. He could feel Blaine's presence at his fingertips. Slowly, but quietly, he placed his forehead and sighed. This was a close as he could get to Blaine tonight without jumping his bones, and he was okay with that.

That's when the door opened and Kurt went falling into a pair of strong arms. When had Blaine stopped snoring? Was Kurt so out of it that he hadn't realized that the noise in the apartment had gone silent? He looked up to Blaine's face and smiled, "Oh what are you doing up? I was just trying to find the bathroom!"

"I couldn't sleep with you in the next room." Blaine admitted; Kurt gasped in surprise at the admission and felt a blush cover his cheeks.

"Me too actually…" Kurt smiled and took himself out of Blaine's arms.

"Would you uh- did you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Blaine casually asked. He had been planning on having Kurt sleep in his bed tonight anyway, "I mean… not like THAT or anything. I was just wondering and oh god I'm making a fool of myself and now I'm rambling and god I should just shut up now."

A small laugh escaped Kurt's lips, "Sure, I usually can't sleep unless I'm hugging something anyway."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up around four in the morning to his front attached firmly to Kurt's back. His feet were tangled with Kurt's and his right arm was casually thrown over the blue eyed boys' stomach, holding his arm in place with Kurt's hand. He placed a small kiss on Kurt's temple and tried to snuggle into his neck for the rest of the night when he felt Kurt press himself closer into Blaine's back.<p>

"_Blaine… Blaine…_"

Blaine listened in surprise. Was Kurt actually saying his name in his sleep? What could he possibly be dreaming about? He leaned in closer and wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt's midsection and brought his lips to rest lightly on Kurt's neck.

"_Blaine…_"

He smiled; Kurt was actually dreaming about him. He wondered what type of dream Kurt was having from his breathy voice and stiff body. He pressed another kiss, with a bit more pressure to Kurt's neck, sucking slightly to begin leaving a purpling mark.

"_Blaine, that tickles._"

Blaine pulled back and stared at what he THOUGHT had been Kurt's sleeping figure. Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine with a tinge of amusement glistening in his eyes. Blaine smiled awkwardly and lay down, turning his back to Kurt, "Sorry."

"Why were you kissing my neck?" Kurt dared to ask.

Blaine froze. Should he tell Kurt that he had heard Kurt say his name in his sleep? Was Kurt even sleeping during that time, or was he just being a complete creep? "I- uh- thought you were sleeping."

Kurt laughed, "Do you normally molest someone's neck while they're sleeping?"

"Only you," Blaine teased, "Only ever you."

Blaine was just about to close his eyes when he felt Kurt's lips attach to his jaw, traveling across the line of stubble he had let overgrow for his part in the musical, "Your hair tickles." He made his way over to Blaine's earlobe and began nibbling at it. Blaine felt a groan deep in his throat as Kurt turned him from his side position onto his back so that he could straddle Blaine.

Blaine began moving his hands underneath Kurt's shirt, feeling the lean muscle underneath him ripple as he went agonizingly slow up his stomach. His hands grazed Kurt's nipples, stopping there when Kurt gasped and pressed into Blaine hands, his half-hard erection pressing roughly against Blaine's.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine cried out as he thrust up in pleasure. He wanted more. He wanted to touch, feel, and taste as much of Kurt as he could. He caught Kurt's lips with his own and nibbled slightly on his bottom lip so that he could get his tongue; pressing in and tasting all that he could.

Kurt began moving his body so he could lie on top of Blaine. He slowly stared sliding his hand down and began taking off Blaine's wife-beater, then taking off his own; throwing them both on the floor without another thought. He brought his attention back to the writhing boy underneath of him. He began kissing Blaine's chest, pinning his arms to his sides, "No touching."

Blaine's vision filled with stars; heat began to pool at the bottom of his stomach. He arched up under Kurt's lips, his dick throbbing as it hit Kurt's stomach, "Please- please Kurt."

Kurt pulled himself up slowly so he could drag his body up Blaine, creating as much friction as he could. Kurt took Blaine's lips; it was a battle of tongue and teeth as they both battled for dominance. Kurt reached one hand down and began stroking Blaine's through his boxers.

"Does that feel good Blaine? Does it? Tell me what you want me to do." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, searching for something.

"I- oh god, Kurt! Let me touch you, please let me touch you!" Blaine cried out as Kurt applied a bit more pressure on his cock.

"Okay." Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine reached forward and his hand down Kurt's back, into his sweats, pushing past his briefs and grabbing Kurt's soft ass in his hands, "Oh god, still perfect and mine. All mine."

Kurt's laughs came out breathless as Blaine pressed one of his fingers into his puckered hole. Not in, but just enough that Kurt could feel the pressure. He thrust into Blaine and groaned, "Blaine… oh god Blaine, I want you so much."

Their breathing was labored and intense. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize that what they were doing was completely against the musical company's code of ethics, and even Kurt's personal oath to never have sexual relations with any of the actors, but this wasn't just any actor, this was Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt began kissing Blaine's neck feverously again, focusing his attention elsewhere and not on whether or not Blaine would answer back.

Blaine shivered with an anticipation he had never felt before. Those three words did so much more than any beg, pant, or plead he had ever heard leave Kurt's lips and he was caught by surprise. Obviously Kurt was scared of Blaine's reaction so he continued on; leaving as many marks on Blaine's skin as he could. He hadn't left any time for Blaine to answer.

Kurt slipped his hand up Blaine's boxers and palmed him through the very light fabric, "Come for me." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine cried out as he thrusted into Kurt's hand who stroked him through his orgasm. Stars filled the skies and everything was perfect.

"I love you." He whispered. That's all it took and Kurt was coming in his pants, collapsing onto the bed beside Blaine and smiling. He laced Blaine's fingers with his own.

They both fell asleep turned towards each other, holding hands.

Sometime during the night Kurt disengaged himself out of Blaine's grasp, gathered his things and headed home. Just because Blaine had said that he loved Kurt didn't mean that he wanted to be with Kurt. He had pointed that out when Kurt first admitted he wanted Blaine in his life once more.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked over to the empty side of his large bed. He rolled over to the side Kurt had been on and pressed his face into the pillow. _Kurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are all fantastic and if you are still around even after all this time (especially that almost month long wait), I applaud you and owe you my deepest sympathy because I know what's it's like to wait a long time for a story to update and then have to remember what the story was even about.<strong>

**I wanted to give a huge shout out to my beta, Luutsche! I didn't reply to her email for so long that I was so happy that she had replied!  
><strong>

**I hope you guys all like this chapter. Just letting you know that there will be one more chapter, and then the epilogue. It won't be anything big but Luutsche suggested I make one to kind of ... make everything seem final. Let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>

**Also, I want to make another story after this. I was thinking a Kurtbastian one (I am a huge shipper of this!) but I don't know if I have the chops to make a PROPER Sebastian. But let me know and give me prompts, I'm open to making one-shots as well! :)**

So I've been hearing about fanfiction taking out M rated fictions due to smut. You can find me on tumblr at dracoyoulittlepoofer and on scarves and coffee under BuchholzGleek

**~Ashley  
><strong>


	15. The Final Lair

"So you're saying that you basically, sort of, slept with him?" Rachel asked; this wasn't the only time she'd had this conversation with him, and it was beginning to make her angry.

"Basically, sort of, yes," Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, he was a mess. "He hasn't talked to me after he confronted me the day after."

They both sat down in their seats in the theatre. This was the last night of this shows production before Ryan McDougall would take over and revamp it; Rachel had taken time off from her own show to come watch and support Kurt who would no doubt, be a mess by the end of the night.

"I don't know why you're making this so complicated, Kurt. He invited you into his house for the night; let you wear his clothes to bed, and then he let you sleep in his bed! Do you really think he wanted you to leave after your romp in the sack?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed, "It's a matter of principle, Rachel. He hasn't even stated what he wants out of this, for all I know he just wanted whatever _that_ was and after tonight he'll be out of my life for good."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's performance will begin in one minute if you could just take your seats."_

"Look, if anything was supposed to happen between us it would've happened now!" Kurt hissed. It's not like he hadn't thought of Blaine's reaction the next day. If that was a clue to anything, nothing would ever happen then Kurt would be alone for the rest of his life.

"Maybe you read into what he said in the wrong way? I really don't think Blaine meant it to come out that way." Rachel stated; the house lights went down inside the theatre and everyone was finishing up their conversations.

"I know exactly what I heard thank you!" Kurt put a finger to her lips, "This conversation is over! You came here to support me, so don't bring me down!"

Rachel stared at Kurt indigently; she let out a great huff and slouched down in her seat.

"_Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>The day after the 'incident'<strong>

Kurt stepped out of the shower in his own apartment and breathed in the humidity. This was home, this was right. He looked into the mirror and noticed a dark spot on his shoulder blade- a hickey. Alright, so no v-neck shirts, that he could do.

A knock at the door, "Kurt, are you still in there?"

He sighed, "No Rachel, I'm not."

"I need to tell you something important."

"Whatever it is, I think it can wait until I'm fully clothed in my own room." Kurt said, slipping a towel around his waist.

"Oh I don't think it can…" Rachel expressed as her voice faded away.

Kurt took one last look at his hair in the mirror and strode out of the bathroom through the apartment. He avoided Rachel who had been standing in the hallway and gave a quick wave to Blaine before heading to his- Blaine?

He whirled around to stare at the curly-haired boy. Blaine coughed, "Uh, hey Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" He blanched. "I mean, let me just go put some clothes on."

After throwing on the closest outfit he could find he headed back into the living room where Blaine was being interrogated by Rachel.

"Berry, leave Blaine alone. He answers enough questions throughout the day so he doesn't need yours on top of that." Kurt sat beside Blaine and shooed her away so they could talk in peace. Rachel gave one last huff of frustration before storming out of the living room. Kurt knew she would be listening through a crack from the door in her bedroom, but this would give them some privacy.

"So, you uh- you left pretty early." Blaine mentioned casually as he leaned back against the couch, "Why?"

"I just really needed to get home. You know how I get without my showers." Kurt joked.

"At six," Blaine looked over at him, "Don't you suppose that's a bit too early?"

"I just didn't want it to be awkward." Kurt explained, "Don't you think it would have been weird to wake up in the same bed as your ex?"

"I thought it would be nice to wake up in the comfort of someone I trust." Blaine said. He stood up and walked towards the door, "It was stupid of me to come here. I don't know what I expected, I'll see you tonight Kurt."

"Blaine-."

The door closed leaving a befuddled Kurt behind. He grabbed one of the couch throw pillows and whipped it at the door, "Nobody cares what you want anyway!"

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission<strong>

Kurt told Rachel he would be back before intermission was over as he made his way backstage narrowly avoiding a certain blond attached to the wall, "If he isn't on stage in 10 minutes, your ass is mine Sebastian!"

"Well wouldn't I just love-."

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed as he continued through the swarms of people.

Finally he set his eyes on his prize. Blaine was casually speaking to one of the stage hands, joking with them and being seemingly to close for Kurt's comfort. He slowed his jaunt to a walk. There was no way he would look desperate in front of anyone but himself.

"Blaine, if I could have a moment. It's about curtain call tonight." Kurt explained. He gave the stage guy an eyebrow raise and motioned for him to leave. The guy quickly nodded and scurried off.

"Awe, you didn't have to scare the poor guy." Blaine laughed.

"As if I could scare a fly." Kurt scoffed, "Blaine, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday morning."

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." Blaine said; suddenly his cuffs became very interesting.

"You embarrassed me in front of my room-mates. How am I supposed to react to that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him startled, "How you- I woke up alone, Kurt! You weren't there! How is **that** supposed to make me feel?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize how hurt you were. You didn't tell me your feelings, am I just supposed to assume that us pretty much sleeping together means that we're together again!" Kurt yelled. His temper was flaring. How dare Blaine Anderson embarrass him in front of everyone! Everyone was starting to look over, talking to each other about the fighting.

"I'm a very physical person Kurt, you know that!"

"I haven't seen you in five years!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine!"

"Oh shut up!"

"**Ladies and Gentlemen the show will begin in 5 minutes. I repeat; the show will begin in 5 minutes."**

"I think you need to sit back down." Blaine said as he started walking away.

"I'm not done talking to you! This is my show, it goes on when I say it does!" Kurt yelled. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

Blaine turned around, his eyes looking torn between going back and performing or walking back to Kurt, "I think we know how that's going to turn out."

Kurt took one last look and stormed away. There was no way he was just going to stand there and let Blaine dictate their love life- or lack of love life. He was going to do it his way, just like he had last time.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away. He fidgeted with his hands nervously, what if that was the last time Kurt would ever talk to him. Anxiously he ran his fingers through his hair, this was the last time he would perform this show and he would do it right. Regardless of what type of fight he and Kurt had just gotten into.

* * *

><p>Rachel was ecstatic, Blaine was doing amazing! Occasionally she would nudge Kurt in the shoulder with delight to let him know how proud she was of his production. Kurt just continued to watch in complete silence, he wouldn't let it be known just how much this performance was affecting him. Blaine was doing beautifully as was the rest of the cast of course, but Blaine was almost majestic.<p>

With a final pause Blaine looked out at the crowd and it seemed like he focused in on Kurt as he song his final lines, "_You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now the music of the night_"

The theatre burst into applause as the curtain fell. The crowd rose to their feet as the curtains opened again to reveal the cast. They all stood together and took their final bow and pushed Blaine forward, giving him his final bow.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" The crowd chanted.

Blaine grabbed onto the mic and smiled, willing the crowd to quiet down, "I just want to say that this has sure been one hell of a ride. From joining the production and requesting bottled water only from the Alps to tonight… this production has been somewhere in my top ten moments in my life. I've been surrounded by the most wonderful people and this show tonight has definitely reflected that."

The crowd cheered and egged him on. Blaine put his hands out to silence them as some of the cast brought out some flowers, "Now I don't know if anyone here knows… but tonight is the director's last night as well. Kurt Hummel has been working selflessly to get this production in full swing since he started, being the director for 2 years he has definitely perfected the word Broadway. From his humble home in Lima, Ohio to the bright lights of Broadway we would really like it if he would come on stage to accept these flowers from me and the rest of the cast."

Kurt sat in complete shock. He hadn't expected the cast to get him anything because they knew how he was when it came to stealing their spotlight.

"Come on Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed as she pushed him out of his seat and into the isle. Slowly he made his way to the stage where a toothy grinning Blaine was staring down at him.

Blaine offered his hand out to where Kurt was beginning to climb the steps. He was immediately handed flowers and a mic. "Come on Kurt, say a little something!" Connor exclaimed.

"Uh-." He looked around nervously, "I don't know what to say. I just… I'm going to miss you all so much. I don't even-." He shuddered, "You are all the best cast a guy could ask for."

A sound of 'awe' resonated throughout the theatre as the cast surrounded Kurt and hugged him. The last hug.

* * *

><p>Blaine hung up his cape and gave one last final look at his costume rack before he exited his costume room and headed towards the stage. It was a little after one in the morning once he had finally finished cleaning up and visiting with the fans. He walked onto the stage and sat down.<p>

"Hey."

He turned around and saw Kurt walking towards him, "Hey."

Kurt smiled, "Doesn't this remind you of our high school days?"

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "it really does."

"You did beautifully up there." Kurt admitted; within arm length of Blaine he stopped and just tucked his hands in his pockets.

"With the help of my fantastic director." Blaine smiled and moved a bit closer.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I just figured I should leave in case you woke up in the morning and regretted it…" Kurt said, he looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"I love you." Blaine said, his smile turning into a grin as he leaned in to capture Kurt's lips into a kiss. He pulled him in closer to his body and tucked his arm behind Kurt's waist, enveloping him in his embrace. Kurt at first didn't respond until he realized what was happening and replied with as much force as Blaine. Blaine let go of the embrace and smiled against Kurt's lips before whispering, "I will never regret you."

* * *

><p>I can offer no apology for my behaviour because I have none... I haven't updated in so long so I hope this update was worth it for you guys. I was suffering from severe writers block and a bout of depression. It's all better now.<p>

Umm, let me know if you want a epilogue. I have a couple of ideas and my beta (the amazing Luutsche) said it would be a good idea. Plus, I know a couple of you guys are interested in the whole Sebastian and Connor story so let me know. I don't mind Au's as long as they have a good background story.

I'm heading to Mexico from the 8th to the 17th so I won't have access to the internet so either review to let me know, or let me know on Tumblr! ( .com )

~Ashley


End file.
